Apperance
by don'tforgetmybrokenheart
Summary: Sakura is having a secret affair with bad boy Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura has everything a girl could want. Good grade, lots of friends and a boyfriend girls would kill for so why risk it. But, what if it not all it appears. Sasuke Uchiha school's 1# bad boy nothing more right? What if even he has a few secrets hiding underneath. Will love overcome all despite the secrets.
1. Chapter 1

please feel free so give your opinion and if you have a negative opinion please tell my why you feel that way so I can improve as a writer.

Okay so this is an update its a little different from my first write mainly cause my lovely Beta made a couple fixes.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto if I did Kashi would should his face to the world at least once

* * *

dialog:

 _' **asdfghjkl** '_ inner thoughts

' _asdfghjkl_ ' thinking

" **asdfghjkl** " voice on the phone

"asdfghjkl" talking

* * *

Chapter 1

A young girl dress neatly in a blue and white uniform was walking quickly down a hall. Even though the girl was in an abandon part of the school she couldn't help but to constantly looked over her shoulder, as she walk pass many empty classrooms. The young girl knew that if she was catch her reputation would be defiled, her relationship would be ruined, and her future would crumble before her very eyes. Yet, here she was standing in front of the door that led to the cause of her troubles.

Her heart beat quicken as she readied herself for what she was going to do. Over and over in her mind she chanted _'You can do this there is nothing that this person can say or do that will change your mind. You'll go in say what you have to say and leave.'_ but even then she was not sure of herself. With a sigh of frustration the young girl open the door and was greeted with a sight that place a scowl on her face. "You do know that smoking on school property is against the rules ," the girl said to the young man sitting on an old teacher's desk smoking a cigarette.

"Are you planning to tell on me sweet Sakura " the young man mocked knowing full well she wasn't. Sakura face became enraged not being one to enjoyed mockery. " Don't play Sasuke, I mean it" The man smirked as he put out his cigarette. He hop off the desk and stalked over to Sakura . Sakura watch as Sasuke took in Sakura's appearance with eyes that of a predator looking at his prey. The very same look that has sent chills running up and down Sakura's spine. He walk behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "God have I told you how sexy you are when you're angry," he said into her neck.

"Sasuke-san we need to talk" Sakura said trying to sound confident and assertive but instead her voice came out breathy.

"Sakura didn't I tell you that when we are alone" Sasuke-san whisper into Sakura's ear "that you are to call me Sasuke kun."

"We can't do this anymore if I'm seen with you my life is ruin I could loses everything I've worked for."

"You say that all the time my sweet blossom " Sasuke said as he began to kiss his way back down to Sakura's neck. Sakura could feel Sasuke's hands explore her upper torso, her will power decreasing as her arousal grew by the seconds .

"Sasuke-san I'm serious I can't continue this any long..ahhh" Sakura groan as she felt her left nipple being pitched over her clothing.

"Sakura didn't I tell you to call me Sasuke kun when we are alone" Sasuke said as he tug Sakura's nipples hard " now I'm going to have to punish you for being a naughty pet"

Next thing Sakura knew she was being pushed onto a nearby desk and her shirt ripped open. Sakura look up and stare into Sasuke's deep onyx eyes that held a power over her. Sasuke began to kiss Sakura's collarbone leaving dark marks in his wake. Sakura moan in protest but didn't do anything to stop Sasuke. He made his way down to Sakura's harden left nipple and start circling the pink flesh with his tongue. His other hand began to massage Sakura's other breast.

"Sasuke please we have to stop this " Sakura said in a lustful whisper. Sakura mind was clouded with a thick fog of lust. She began to moan loudly as he began to suck on her nipple. The sensation of Sasuke skillful tongue and feel of his magical hand toying with her breast made Sakura grow very wet. Her panties were soaked by the time Sasuke's hand travel its way down there.

"Sakura it's hard for me to believe that you don't want this when your panties are soaked. Your mouth may lie but your body will always tell me the truth" Sasuke said into her ear as his fingers began to stroke the outside of her panties. Sakura threw her head back and moan Sasuke name loudly.

" Thats right Sakura say my name and my name only" Sasuke growled into her ear. He was just about to slide her panties off when Sakura phone rang loudly throughout the room. This brought Sakura out of her fog she push Sasuke away and turning her back to Sasuke as she answered her phone.

"Hello" Sakura answered trying to button her shirt back up.

 **"Hey my little cherry blossom where are you. We were suppose to meet at our lockers 5 minute ago" ** a voice came from it .

"Gyōgi" Sakura said happy to hear his voice. She could hear Sasuke growling in anger behind her. She turned around and glared at him " sorry is it past 4:30 already I'm sorry I was just finishing some things but I'll be there in a minute"

 **" Okay but hurry up you know how much I hate to wait"** the boy on the other end said.

" Okay bye babe"

 **"bye ,"** when Sakura hang up she could see Sasuke glaring at the phone in her hand.

" I fucking hate that guy" Sasuke said

" Why because he isn't a delinquent like you. Because he is a good student who hasn't gotten in trouble like you." Sakura snapped at him

Sasuke snorted, " No , its because he's a pompous ass wipe who thinks that just because his parent are rich and that he's going to be going to a fancy ass college that he can get whatever he wants and that people should kiss the ground he walks on"

Sakura tsk at Sasuke and continued to button up her shirt. When she finished she felt a pair of strong arms around her and lips attach themselve to her neck. She began to moan again as she felt Sasuke hands roam her body. She rolled her head back giving Sasuke more access to her neck .

" You don't have to go to that loser Sakura " Sasuke said between kisses " you can stay here and we can finish what we started."

Sakura was about to give in when she felt Sasuke began to nibble on her neck bringing her out of her cloud of lust again. She pushed herself away from him and quickly straighten her clothes.

" Sasuke this has to stop I'm in a relationship you know it , I know it hell, the whole school knows it. Whatever this is, it has to stop." Sakura said

" I dont care that your in a relationship Sakura especially one with that loser. I take what I want and what I want is you. And when I get the chance I'm going to take you over and over and over again" Sasuke said staring directly into Sakura emerald green eyes.

Sakura began to tremble. She knew that if she didn't get out of there now she wasn't going to get out of there anytime soon. She made her way to the door never breaking eye contact with the young man. When she finally got to the door she spoke .

"Sasuke I'm serious about my relationship with Gyōgi and I'm going to start being faithful to him. I can't keep doing this to him Sasuke." Sakura began to leave out of the door. Right before she closed the door after Sasuke spoke words that will follow her for the rest of the day.

" You may be serious about your silly relationship with that ass but I'm also serious when I tell you this Sakura . You're mine Sakura whether you know it or not. And when you realize that Gyōgi isn't the guy you think he is then I'll be around."

Sakura quickly close the door and quickly walk down the hallway. Sasuke words echoing throughout her head.

 _' That didn't go as good as I wanted to'_

 ** _'As good you accomplish nothing well nothing except getting into a hot and heavy sex session with school bad boy sasuke uchiha'_**

 _' It was not a sex session okay there was no penetration involved whatsoever'_

 ** _' There was going to be a whole lot of penetration and you know it. If Gyōgi hadn't called, you would be naked and bent over a desk with a sweaty sasuke thrusting deeply in-'_**

 _' Stop I get it you're right '_ sakura interrupt she was ashamed to admit but the image her inner was painting was drastically turning her on _'but that isn't happen again okay that will be the last time I'm in that situation'_

 ** _'Yeah right'_**

Sakura silence her inner voice when she finally got outside the abandon part of the school. She snuck into the back part of the main building so that she would not be sence. She walk quickly to her locker where Gyōgi would be. She rounded the corner and there he was talking to ugh Ami. She was basically all over him and much to Sakura annoyance he certainly wasn't pushing her off. Although she hated seeing Ami basically hang on her boyfriend she could see why. Because even though he wasn't as handsome as sasuke, Gyōgi still was a handsome. With his black hair, rich, deep blue eyes and way he carries himself it's not surprising why girls were attracted to him.

 ** _'That and the fact that his family was very rich and has close connection with japan's elite is an added bonus'_ ** Sakura inner said.

She walked up to him with a smile on her face. Ami saw Sakura walking before Gyōgi did. She glared at Sakura and turned back to Gyōgi.

" I'm going to go Gyōgi but" she place to hand on Gyōgi arm, "I hope to see you soon"

"See you later Ami" he said . When he saw me his smile dropped and started texting on his phone.

"I'm sorry I'm late Gyōgi did you wait long" Sakura ask wrapping her arms around his waist.

" I had to wait for 10 minutes good thing Ami was here to keep me company" he said blantly not even looking up.

" I'm really sorry babe would a kiss make up for it" she said leaning up to him, Gyōgi look away from his phone and down at Sakura.

 _'That got his attention now'_

 ** _' yeah now to show him why he shouldn't want that skank Ami company but ours'_**

Sakura wrap her arms around Gyōgi neck and pulled his lips to hers. As she kiss Gyōgi soon began to kiss her back. He lick her lips asking for entrance which Sakura granted. Their tongue were entwine for a good while before they separated for air.

" So am I forgiven Gyōgi " Sakura said look up at him

" Yeah I guess come on let's go" Gyōgi said slinging an arm over Sakura's shoulder.

As they were walking to the student parking lot Sakura overheard some girls talking.

" Did you see Sasuke today"

"No I didn't I think he skipped to go smoke or something"

" God he is so sexy. ".

"I know right what I wouldn't give to have that boy in bed with me" Hearing these girls talk about Sasuke annoyed her.

 _' Why am I getting annoyed I'm not with Sasuke nor do I want to be. I have a good guy and I need to stop seeing Sasuke. Next time I see him I will stay steadfast to my resolve'_ with that Sakura and Gyōgi went to the parking lot.

* * *

okay here the revised chapter 1, ah it kind of nice to go over thing and just reread over you old stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Still looking for a beta for this so if you think this is a fic worth your time feel free to PM me thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Kashi would should his face to the world at least once

* * *

dialog:

 _ **'asdfghjkl'**_ inner thoughts

 _'asdfghjkl'_ thinking

 **"asdfghjkl"** voice on the phone

"asdfghjkl" talking

* * *

chapter 2

As Sasuke smoked his cigarette, he watch Gyōgi and Sakura walk through the student parking lot looking like a happy little couple. This pissed him off to no end. He didn't know who to be angrier at that, pompous prick for cutting into his time with Sakura and not even knowing it or Sakura for getting him so turned on and then leaving him high and dry. He chuckle to himself thinking that he should have seen this coming.

Sasuke knew that Sakura had came to the abandon classroom to break things off with him. She does it every time since the first time they did it. He knew he should have let go but seeing her in her little school uniform made her look so innocent. Like she was a little creature in the meadow and he was the big bad wolf ready to pounce. Sakura has alway had a way of bringing the beast out in him. He would never admit this to anyone but Sakura was like a drug to him and it pissed him off to no end that she was still with that ass.

 _'Most girls would have ditched their boyfriends if they knew that they had even a remote chance that I would be interested in them'_ Sasuke thought as he took another puff of his cigarette _'but then again that's one of the reason why I found myself so drawn to her. She isn't like most girl for the most part anyway.'_

Sasuke was so deep in thought that he almost didn't heard his phone ringing. He looked at the caller id and groaned.

" What do you want dobe" Sasuke asked

 **"Well hello to you to Teme its nice to hear that the pole stuck up your ass is still lounged tightly there."** Naruto voice yell from the phone

Sasuke grited his teeth in irritation. Naruto Uzumaki school troublemaker and best friend of Sasuke, he was one of the only people Sasuke bother to hang out with. But at time even Sasuke wonders why he hangs with Naruto. These were one of those times. Sasuke takes a long puff of his cigarette before answering.

" Why did you call me dobe"

" **Well if you're wondering there's a party being thrown tonight and I know personally there will be a lot of alcohol"** Naruto said with a all knowing peak Sasuke interest with that happen today he could a distraction like for example: getting very wasted .

"Sounds interesting who's throwing it" Sasuke ask finishing the last of his cigarette.

 **" Great I'm glad you think that teme because it's being thrown by Shion an-"** before Naruto could finish Sasuke let a sound of annoyance. Because any party Shion would throw is a party that Karin would be at. Karin was Sasuke self proclaim "1# fangirl and future wife" but in reality she was Sasuke most annoying and most stalkerish fangirl. Sasuke hated being anywhere that she was and the last thing he wanted was to be at a party with her.

 **"I know I know what you're going to say why the hell would I want to go to a party with that stalker"** Naruto said with a quick response **" but I heard through the grapevine that a Ino Yamanaka was coming"**

"So" Sasuke said with a annoyed voice. He had heard of Ino. That she was a spoiled gossip with a need to be the center of attention.

" **Well I had also heard that she planning on bringing a certain pink haired, green eyed girl with her,"** Naruto said.

"Oh really" Sasuke said trying to sound nonchalant but Naruto knew that this little bit of information had caught his friend's attention. Naruto had known of the current affair between his friend and the pink haired girl for a while now. Even though he wasn't a fan of her being in a relationship he was happy that teme had finally started showing emotion to someone other than him.

 **" Yeah what was her name … Sakura I think… yeah that it. I heard that Ino wanted her friend to have alittle fun so she planning on showing up at I think 9 with Sakura by her side."**

" Well Sakura could use some fun … I mean from what I've heard that she and that stupid asswipe of a boyfriend of hers are a bit of a tight asses. It would be fun to see that Sakura girl liven up for a bit we should go."

 **"Yeah we should how about we meet at your place at say 7:30"** Naruto said through the phone. Everything had gone as plan. He could go to Shion house with Sasuke as backup to protect him from Shion advances and enjoy getting drunk.

"Yeah okay later dobe"

 **"Later teme"** with that Sasuke hang up his phone and began to make his way out of the abandoned section of the school.

Sasuke was interested to see how this night would turn out. From what he knows of Sakura, she'll probably feel completely out of place and will not know what to do. She'll try to stay as close to that Ino chick as possible but from what he knows of Ino she'll disappear before being in the room for longer than 5 minutes.

When Sasuke made it out of the building he began to make his way to the student parking lot. He originally was planning to get drunk at the party but the thought of seeing Sakura there and knowing that he'll want to be fully sober when she arrives. As Sasuke drove his car out of the lot and to where he lives thoughts of Sakura and the night to come. He didn't realize it but Sakura seem to be on his mind a lot lately.

When he had finally arrived to his apartment he parked his car and made his way to the elevator. He rode it all the way up to the top when he got into apartment he crashed onto his bed. Sasuke looked at the clock to see that it was already 6 so he went to go take a 30 minute shower and then get dress. By the time he was fully dress it was 7 so Sasuke decided to watch some tv.

* * *

At some point Sasuke heard knocking at his door. When he got up to answer it he was surprise. There stood the pink haired vixen who has plague his mind all day. She stood there in a her school uniform but with a shorter skirt and enough buttons loose so the Sasuke could see ample amount of cleavage. On any other girl Sasuke would have thought this was trashy or slutty but on Sakura the only thing he thought was _'damn'_.

"Sasuke-kun may I come in" Sakura said in a sultry voice. Sasuke step aside and let her walk in. He was very confused of why she was here and yet very turned on.

"Sakura what are you doing here "Sasuke ask. Sakura turned to Sasuke and place her arms around his neck. Sasuke eyes widen at this bold act.

"Sasuke I realize that I've been wasting my time with Gyōgi. I realize that I don't want him anymore " Sakura said as she move to where her lips was next to Sasuke's ear " who I really want Sasuke is you." Sasuke gulped , he couldn't believe what was happening. Today went from Sakura ditching him to play the good girlfriend to her now standing before him in a very naughty little outfit and telling him that she wants him. But, him being who he was he could let his emotion show to much.

"Oh really now I'm having a hard time believing you Sakura. Why don't you show me exactly how much you want me." Sasuke said.

Sakura smirked" with pleasure " she lean up and press her lips to Sasuke's and started to move them. He immediately responded moving his lips against hers. As slide his tongue along her lips asking for entrance. When she open her mouth Sasuke immediately slide his tongue in. Kissing Sakura was always great she tasted sweet in a way he couldn't describe. Sasuke began to kiss a path alongside her jaw and down her neck. All the while she moanS "Sasuke Sasuke." Sasuke was in bliss he was about to fully enjoy the girl that has been on her mind.

"Oh Sasuke" she said" Sasuke Sasuke" then her voice got louder and deeper. Sasuke shot up from his sleep to the song of banging on his front door .

"Sasuke, are you home, hello teme hello, it's Naruto, we had agreed to go to your house to hang before head to the party remember, helloooooo" Naruto yelled while knocking loudly on his door.

 _'crap that was a dream you gotta be kidding me'_ Sasuke groan.

"Teme if your don't answer the door in 5 sec I'm going to push it down. Naruto yelled as he began to count down "5…. 4….3." Sasuke growled at the dobe obnoxiousness. He stomped over to the door and practically ripped it open.

" For once in your life dobe use your damn inside voice" Sasuke yelled as he yanked Naruto into his apartment and slamming the door.

" You don't have to yell teme. And I wouldn't have to make so much noise if you had answer your damn door. What the hell were you doing that you couldn't hear me teme?"

"None of your business dobe" Sasuke said with an annoyed attitude. Sasuke looked over to his clock and it read 8:30 " Dobe I thought you said you were going to get here at 7:30 ,its 8:30 now."

"Well you see on the my way home a just so happen to see that Ichiraku was having an all you can eat ramen blow out. Which like nevers happens so I had to go. So after eating like 20 bowls of ramen which by the way was awesome I went home. By the the time I got home it was like 6:30 and I was very sleepy so I thought 'hey I got time before I have to go to teme house.' so I took a little nap. But then that little nap turned into a big nap. When I woke up I saw that it was 7:35. So I rush to take a shower and get dressed. When I finally got here it was 8:20. When I knock you wouldn't answer so I kept knocking and yelling to get you to answer. By the way some of your neighbors might hate you now." Naruto said quickly.

"Whatever dobe we should get going" Sasuke said getting his keys as Naruto followed Sasuke out. Sasuke wouldn't tell Naruto this but he was excited to get to the party. After the dream he just had he was more ready to see his little cherry blossom.

* * *

Was today national annoy Sasuke to the point he wants to punch someone. Cause if so then the people were doing a good job at doing it.

First the moment Sasuke and Naruto they were immediately attacked by Karin and Shion. Second when Sasuke finally escaped Karin he couldn't find Naruto so he was had noone to be his look out for Karin. Third no matter where Sasuke went Karin was alway popping up out of the blue so he couldn't get to the kitchen where all the best booze were because he knew she'd trap him in a corner there. Forth and probably the most annoying was that it was almost 10 and Sakura had yet to make an appearance.

As he stood next to the one of the couch watching people getting shit face wasted he was getting seriously ppissed off.

' _I'm going to kill Naruto when I see him. That fucking liar Sakura not even coming I bet. I should just leave his ass here and let him figure out how to get home.'_

Just as he was about to leave he spotted it. The pink hair the belonged only to the girl who had just recently played a part in his very explicit dream. She may not have wore the same outfit as in his dream but she looked just as delicious. She look so cute and innocent in her pink and white dress. Her eyes were wide with fear and nervousness.

Sasuke chuckle darkly to himself. She look little a sweet little lamb. No, she was a little lamb who happen to stumble into the lions den. He watch as Sakura looked around for her friend but as expected the blonde haired girl had disappeared. She was alone and all the easy for the taking. He knew that this was going to be very very entertaining.

* * *

so thats it I hope you liked it nd that it was just as good as the first one. I was felt really motivated to write so I was able to get it done so fast. three days to be exact talk about a quick update.

please feel free so give your opinion and if you have a negative opinion please tell my why you feel that way so I can improve as a writer reviews are good for me.

also thanks to those reviewed:

LazySignIn

Strawberry000

ILoveSxS

Guest: hope you leave a name so I can give you a proper thank

thanks to those added my story on their follow list:

ineversleep123

ElevatedJewel

Bearsofthewest

thanks to those whose added my story on their favorite list:

SaNcTuArYXXXXbLoSsOm


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did i would show tenten's parents at least once.

* * *

it happened again guys another late chapter. i so so so sorry . i will not an excuse forgive me.

* * *

dialog:

 ** _'asdfghjkl'_** inner thoughts

 _'asdfghjkl'_ thinking

 **"asdfghjkl"** voice on the phone

"asdfghjkl" talking

 **asdfghjkl** text

* * *

Chapter 3

Sakura hated this. She was nervous and scared and anger, so very angry. She would have much perfer to be at home with her ice cream and chemistry book but no she had to be here at a party that where she knew no one there. Well she did know someone but that someone had disappeared before she was even fully in the house.

'Stupid Ino-pig bringing me here and then ditching me' Sakura thought as she thought about how she found herself in this situation.

(FLASHBACK)

'Why are boys so annoying' Sakura thought.

Nothing went as it was supposed to. First she was suppose to break things off with Sasuke. That ended with her and Sasuke having a steamy make out session with her shirt off. Then she was to go on a nice date with her boyfriend Gyōgi. But, then in the middle of their date they had to leave cause Gyōgi had gotten a call out of the blue and he had to go do something very important. So now she was sitting in her room trying to drown herself in triple chocolate chunk ice cream.

"Boys sucks" Sakura said out loud as she shove a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth. The sound of her phone ringing brought her out of a sulking.

"Hello" Sakura answer as she shove another spoon of ice cream in her mouth.

" Hey forehead what are you doing right now" her friend Ino said with an oddly excited voice.

"Um eating ice cream and studying my chemistry book" Sakura said as she could hear Ino groan.

"Really forehead ice cream and chemistry do not mix that is unless it the chemistry between you and a hot guy."

"Where does the ice cream come into this mixture" Sakura asked with amusement

"Well what better place to eat the cream off of then that hot guys body or if you prefer he eat the ice cream off you" Sakura blushed at that remark. The image of a shirtless Sasuke licking ice cream off her naked body appeared in her mind. She was brought out of her imagination by the sound of Ino's giggling.

"Forehead are you still there" Ino said

"Huh yeah I'm here" sakura being brought out her perverted dream.

"Were you imagining that you and Gyōgi doing this." Ino said giggling. Instantly a wave of guilt wash over Sakura.

'Why am I thinking of Sasuke so much when I should be thinking of Gyōgi '

"So why you call pig?" Sakura said quickly trying to get off this topic

"Well forehead I heard that there's going to be a fun party tonight."

"Yeah so what does this have to do with me" Sakura asked warily

"Well I thought that why don't I go crash that party and who better to have with me than my all time favorite girl."

"And who would that be Ino pig" Sakura asked with an uneasy voice, she didn't like where this was going.

"Well you of course Sakura my most bestest friend in the entire world who by the way has been looking great this past week" Ino said

"No no no no no and a thousand more times no" Sakura said. She couldn't believe Ino would ask her that. She knows that Sakura hated parties. They made her feel very uncomfortable and very cramped.

"But, forehead you don't go to any parties all you do is stay in your room and study with the occasion of going on a date or two with your boyfriend."Ino whined.

"Why do you want to go so badly Ino pig" Sakura asked place the ice cream on her small table.

"I just thought that my most favorite friend in the whole world who love me alot would come with me and- "

"Bull shit who's going to be there"

" Shikamaru" Ino said with a sigh. Sakura groan Shikamaru Nara was Ino longest crush though Sakura couldn't understand why. Although he wasn't bad looking and was one of the smartest kids in the school he is considerable lazy and every time Ino tries to talk to him, he ignores her or just calls her troublesome .

"Ino why do you constantly chase after that guy all he does is ignore you"

"This'll be different Sakura I know it. it'll be like in those movies where the girl the guy ignore comes to the party looking killer sexy and the guy falls for her." Ino said with a dreamy voice. Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ino if I go I'll be bored cause I wouldn't know anyone there"

"But you would" Ino said quickly " you'd know me"

"Yeah right Ino you'd probably leave me the moment we step into the party to go find Shikamaru"

"I would never do that to you Sakura I promise that when we get to the party I'll stay by your side no matter what. We can stay just for 30 minutes and if you don't like if we can leave. So please come with me Sakura please please please" Ino pleaded

"Well I guess if it's just for a 30 minutes" Sakura said hesitantly. She could hear Ino's screams of joy.

"Great i'll be there in an hour and a half " Ino said and then hanged up. Sakura sighed even though she was excited to go she couldn't escape the feeling that she was about to enter the lion's den.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Stay by your side my ass stupid Ino pig" Sakura muttered as she looked around the room. For a second she thought she saw a pair of familiar onyx eyes but when she didn't see those eyes again she assume it was her eyes playing with her. Sakura was ready to just call a friend to pick her up when she got a text.

meet me upstairs in the room farthest door the hall to the left :Ino it read.

 _'That a weird text. Why would Ino send this to me and not call'_

 _**'who cares let's go up there and give Ino a piece of our mind'**_

 _'So we're not going to be even the littlest bit weirded out by this like why would she be upstairs'_

 _'She probably found Nara guy up there. He probably rejected her again and left her there'_

 _'That mean to assume inner'_

 _'Do you doubt it though'_

 _'Good point'_ Sakura thought as she made her way through the hordes of horny drunk teenagers. Sakura walked up the stair but deep down she couldn't escape the feeling that she was walking into danger. She choose to ignore it though.

 _'The only danger I'm in for is a weepy drunk Ino' Sakura thought as she walked up the stairs and down the hall to the room in the text. When Sakura opened the door she was surprised to find it pitch black. As Sakura walked into the room she began to get very ner_ vous.

"Ino" Sakura whisper " this isn't funny where are you"

"Probably still down stair" Sakura froze as she heard an oh so familiar voice from behind her. Sakura spun around only to see Sasuke closing off her only exit and locking it.

" Sasuke what are you doing here, where's Ino?" Sakura said feeling nervous.

" Last I check sitting downstairs getting drunk and trying to get the Nara kid's attention." Sasuke said taking a step closer to Sakura. Sakura back up trying to maintain the distance between them. Sakura soon found herself backed against the wall.

" Why would she send me that text say" Sakura stopped what she was saying when she saw Sasuke hold up what appears to be Ino phone.

" Your friend should be more careful with how she handles her phone. Anyone could easily pick it up and use it for their own devices." Sasuke said as he closes what little space remained between them. Sakura inwardly cursed herself for not just staying home.

"Sasuke why did you text me to come here" Sakura said.

" Why do you think Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke as he started to kiss along Sakura neck,"I thought that we should finish what we started earlier today."

"Sasuke we shouldn't Gyōgi ahh" Sakura stopped as Sasuke bit on her neck.

"Don't say that losers name Sakura. I don't give a shit about that asswipe Sakura." Sasuke said as he crashed his lips into Sakura's. One part of Sakura wanted to fight back but another of Sakura wanted nothing than to kiss him back. And as the kiss continue the latter half was started to win out. When Sasuke licked Sakura bottom lip Sakura resolved dissolved and she let his tongue slide in. Sasuke wasted no time exploring Sakura mouth.

Sakura was so into the kiss she didn't notice Sasuke moving them to the bed in the bedroom. When her back hit the bed Sasuke started to kiss his way down her neck. Sakura moaned as Sasuke sucked on a spot on her neck. Sasuke pulled Sakura dress off of her leaving her in nothing but her white bra and panties. Sakura looked up at Sasuke and started to get wet when she saw the look of predatory lust in his eyes.

Sasuke unhooked her bra and gave Sakura left breast a gentle squeeze as he started kissing her right breast. Sakura threaded her fingers through Sasuke's hair and pushed his lips to her harden peak. Sasuke smirked as he looked up into Sakura emerald green eyes and took her nipple into his mouth. Sakura was in bliss as Sasuke lips sucked on her breast and his hand played with her other. Sakura arched her back in pleasure as she felt Sasuke finger rub her sensitive bud through her soaked panties. His fingers circle her nub and over her wet opening. Sakura couldn't control her moans if it wasn't for the loud music she was sure her moans would be heard throughout the house.

" Mmmm Sasuke-kun ahhh" Sakura moaned as she felt close to cumming. Sasuke smirked as he release Sakura's peak.

"Tell me what you want Sakura, I can't give you what you want if you don't tell" Sasuke whisper into Sakura's ear as his finger increase the pressure as he rubbed her clit.

"As Sasuke-kun I want ahh I want to"

"What do you what Sakura tell me and I'll give it to you" Sasuke increase his speed rubbing her clit

"Ahhh I want to cum" Sakura moaned loud. Sasuke smirk as he ripped off her soaked panties and plunged two of his fingers into her dripping hole. Sakura came from just the penetration of his fingers. Sasuke continued stroking his fingers against the inside of Sakura's wet hole adding in a third finger and increasing the speed until she came for a second time.

Sakura was coming down from her orgasmic high to the sight of a fully clothed Sasuke looking down at her. She pouted realizing that she was completely naked and he wasn't. She pushed Sasuke onto the mattress and moved herself to the top. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt.

"You're wearing way too much" Sakura said as she tugged Sasuke shirt over his head revealing his well sculpted body. Sakura always admired how well built Sasuke was from his tone arms down to his defined 6 pack.

"Like what you see Sakura" Sasuke said as he stared up at Sakura causing her to blush. Sakura finish undressing Sasuke all while blushing at the large tent located at his crotch. Sakura soon found herself back on her back and Sasuke hovering over her. They stared at each other both getting lost in the other eyes. Sasuke press his lips to Sakura and they shared one more passionate kiss before Sasuke removed the last barrier between each other.

Sakura never like to think about that being with Sasuke has always felt different. When she first started this relationship she thought that it was just a phase but, now she starting to develop feelings for the black haired bad boy. Sakura would never act on these feelings though. Her parent would have a destroy her if she left Gyōgi and started dating a bad boy. But just for now she'll indulge in herself.

When Sasuke position himself at her entrance and look back into Sakura's eyes. Sakura nodded giving Sasuke permission to enter her. Sasuke plunge his throbbing manhood into Sakura, both moaning at the feeling. Sasuke began thrusting at a steady pace picking up gradually speed. Sakura couldn't stop moaning as she felt close to cumming.

"Who makes you feel this good Sakura" Sasuke said. When Sakura didn't answer he growled and slow his pace down. Sakura whimpered in protest.

"I won't continue until you answer my question. Who. Makes. You. Feel. This. Good." Sasuke said thrusting at each word.

" You do Sasuke" Sakura said moaning in agonizing pleasure

"I'm glad you understand that sakura" he whispered into her ear sending chills down her spine. Sasuke began to pick up speed. Thrusting with so much intensity that sakura thought she would pass out from the sheer pleasure he was giving her. At that moment she didn't care about what people would think of her, she didn't care about her judgmental parents and their expectation, she didn't care about her boyfriend, all sakura care about was this moment of pleasure be given to her by the boy who she has conflicting feelings for.

"More Sasuke more" Sakura demanded as she neared her orgasism. Sasuke was more than happy to do this as he thrusted in quicker and with more force.

"Cum for me sakura" sasuke said picking up his pace. He thrusted hard into her as he lean forward and capture her lips. They shared a passionate kiss and with one final thrust Sakura came hard.

" ah…. I'm cummming…...ah….Sasuke" Sakura threw her head back and came hard yelling Sasuke's name. Sasuke continue thrusting into Sakura until she came for a second time and he came for the first time. Sasuke pulled out of Sakura and laid beside her. Both were panting hard and covered in sweat. Sakura was the first to catch her breath, guilt swimming throughout her body. She gave in again and she hated herself for.

 _'Why was it always like this? Why can't I tell him no dammit'_ Sakura thought as she stared up to the ceiling. When she felt Sasuke place feathery kisses on her shoulder she couldn't help but voice the question in her head.

"Why me Sasuke you could have any girl in this school hell in this city but you choose me why" Sakura asked as she rolled to face him. She needed to know what made him want her so much.

* * *

so here the revised chapter 3 ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed it. i decided to revise it after i reread it there probably be more revised chapters later on but only when I have time

please review and let me know what you think.

REVIEW SHOUTOUT!

Strawberrys000

ElevatedJewel

Guest

ApplelovesApples

FOLLOWER SHOUTOUT!

Meemy-Chan


	4. Chapter 4

Still looking for a beta for this so if you think this is a fic worth your time feel free to PM me thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Asuma would live to see his baby

* * *

Sorry this took so long guys and girls. The lovely stream of creativity had stopped in my head. What with me being busy with school starting and everything I was not surprised. But now the stream had been unclogged and now I bring you this. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

dialog:

'asdfghjkl' inner thoughts

'asdfghjkl' thinking

"asdfghjkl" voice on the phone

"asdfghjkl" talking

asdfghjkl text

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Ino pov

Ino stood in the corner by herself. Normally she would be the life of the party but right now she like a joke. The only reason she came was two things boozes and Nara Shikamaru. The guy of her dreams calm, smart, comes from a wealthy family, and best of all a total hottie. The only downside is that he ignores her every second of everyday. Ino would try everything to get his attention but in the end the outcome was all the same.

'But, today' she thought 'that was all going to change.'

There was a party going on and she heard that Shikamaru was going to be coming. Ino knew that this was her moment to shine. She could just imagine if she was walking to the crowded room, her and Shikamaru's eyes would connect. They would get lost in each others gaze and Shikamaru would finally see that she was the girl for him.

But sadly nothing went like she wanted to. Shikamaru not only ignored her but seemed to pay attention to other girl. Instead of her and Shikamaru's eyes connecting his eyes connected with another girl and after that it just got worse. No matter how much she tried to get his attention, Shikamaru continue to keep his eyes on the girl. Ino couldn't understand what made that girl so attractive that Shikamaru couldn't take his eyes off her. Sure she had an ok body, her teal eyes and sandy blonde hair which she had gathered into four consecutive ponytails she somehow made it rocked but Ino still couldn't see why Shikamaru was so enthralled. He eventually left the spot on the couch beside her to stand next that girl.

Even now Ino could see, from her new spot in a different corner, Shikamaru and that slut with the 4 ponytails standing in their own little corner whispering into each others ears and laughing. Right now she just wanted to cry at the sight before her. Shikamaru was a great guy, way better than the loser she dated in the past. She had hope truly that she had found her prince charming, her . But her seem to have found someone else.

When Shikamaru and that girl started to kiss, Ino couldn't stand it any longer and walked outside. When she was sure she was alone she bursted into tears. She didn't know how long she was crying when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw a somewhat nice looking boy. He gave her a small smile and he handed her a piece of paper.

"You're too be beautiful to be crying. To diminish your beauty by crying is a truly heartbreaking thing" the boy said and then walked away. Stunned at what just happened Ino looked down at the paper. What she saw on it cause her to gasped. On the paper was a beautiful drawn sketch of her. It showed her in one of her family's flower shop delicately holding a bouquet of flowers. She looked so lovely in this picture. Ino looked in the direction the mysterious boy walked in but he was no longer there.

"There you are Ino I've been looking everywhere for you. Can we go now I really want to go home" Ino heard Sakura's voice call from behind her.

Ino turn to face Sakura and she could see that something that something had upset her friend. The way she hugged herself, how she wouldn't make eye contact with her, and how much she bite her lip something was definitely bothering her. But, before Ino could say anything she heard Sakura's phone ring.

"Hello…...How did you get my number… Get rid of it I don't want to see your face let alone hear your voice. I'm going to do as you said I'm going to go off to my perfect little boyfriend and enjoy my perfect little life. Goodbye" after that she hung up and finally look at Ino. Ino could see Sakura becoming more distraught after the call and wanted to ask who it was but decided against it. She knew at this moment Sakura didn't need a detective what she need was something more sweet.

"Hey Sakura this party is lamer than I thought why don't we go to my house."Ino said giving Sakura a gentle smile " there's chocolate ice cream and fudge brownies in my kitchen."

Sakura gave Ino a smile and nodded.

"Good just let me call my mom and make sure it's okay."she said and started to to look for her phone.

"You're going to need this then" Sakura said and pulled out Ino's phones" I um found it on the floor."

…

Sasuke pov

"Shit" Sasuke said staring at the door that his pinkette angel left out "shit shit shit shit."Sasuke was so frustrated. Why did it always have to be this hard with her.

(FLASHBACK)

Sasuke was in pure bliss. He knew that tonight was going to be good but not this good. As Sakura laid next to Sasuke, the event that had just taken place played over and over in Sasuke head. The feel of Sakura's skin, the sweet taste of her mouth, the sweet sound of her voice as she moans only his name, and the lustful yet innocent gleam in her eyes. Just thinking about way Sakura's delicate hand held onto Sasuke made him crave that feeling again.

 _' I need to touch her more once is not enough, it's never enough'_ he thought. He started placing kisses on her body trying to get her attention. He felt an insatiable hunger in him that only Sakura could satisfy. As Sasuke was going to make his way over to her lips his pink haired angel spoke. Sasuke could see the frustration in her face and he knew that he wasn't going to like what she was about to say.

"Why me Sasuke" Sakura asked "you could have any girl in this school hell in this city but you choose me why"

Sasuke froze as he stared baffled at Sakura. He didn't know what to say to the pink haired girl that laid before him. He could see in Sakura eyes that she was desperate to know his answer. He didn't know how to respond to that so he responded the way he was use to.

"Tsk why ask such a stupid question Sakura" Sasuke said rolling away from her.

"Stupid question Sasuke I just had sex with someone who isn't my boyfriend. I need to know why I'm risking my relationship, the approval of my parents,and my reputation for you."

"Again with that fucking ass wipe boyfriend of yours. Dammit dump him Sakura if that's what your problem is."

"And what be in a relationship with a guy who can't even tell me why he likes me."

Sasuke was silent he didn't know what to say to her. All he just wanted to do is to go back to kissing her. But he knew that moment was long gone.

"I'm hurting Sasuke. I'm tired of feeling confused and guilty about this relationship. there is a piece of me that wants you Sasuke I can't deny that but I can't continue to be with you without knowing if this is real or just another conquering."

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair and sighed. A part of Sasuke was overjoyed that Sakura admitted that she had feelings for him. But, there was also a part of him piss off that even though she had feelings for him, she continue to date another guy. he wanted her to be with him and only him. one side wanted to to kiss her and tell her how he truly felt but there was another side of him wanted to let his anger loose. This angry side of his unfortunately won out.

'Why did I let that side win out' he thought looking at the spot on the bed that Sakura was once there.

(FLASHBACK)

"Well fuck Sakura if you're in so much pain and so confused than I'll do you a fucking favor and end this damn relationship. It didn't mean anything to me anyway. It was just a fun fuck for me. So go off to your perfect little boyfriend and enjoy your perfect little life." when he was finish yell he finally realize what he said but by then it was too late. He could see the hurt in her eyes. Never in his life has he felt such a pain in his heart then now. When Sakura smiled Sasuke became very worried. she started to get dressed very quickly and when she was finished Sasuke had pulled his pants on.

"Sakura-"

"Thank you Sasuke for making this decision so easy and helping me see better before it was too late" before Sasuke could say anything else to her she ran out the door.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Sasuke wanted to tell her how he felt and why he felt this way. That he didn't know why it was her, just that he knew he couldn't go a day with hearing her voice. He wanted her to know that just the sight of her could make his worst days better. He wanted to tell her that she was always on his mind and that she was the only person to make his heart skip a beat.

Sasuke sighed and stared at his phone. He suddenly remembered that when he gotten a hold of Sakura's number when he had that blonde girl's phone. He hoped maybe he could save this relationship.

"Hello" Sasuke hear her lovely voice but the sad tone it had torn Sasuke apart knowing that he was the cause.

"Sakura it my Sasuke" he said

"...How'd you get my number"

" I got it off Ino phone. Sakura come back up here I didn't mean what I said. I…I was just angry"

"Get rid of it I don't want to see your face let alone hear your voice. I'm going to do as you said I'm going to go off to my perfect little boyfriend and enjoy my perfect little life. goodbye" and then she hanged up.

Sakura probably hated him and she had every right to. Hearing her say the words that he spoke to her back to him so bitterly and so cold made him sick inside. Sasuke groaned, he now realize just how badly he messed things up. The worst part is he didn't know how to fix this though.

* * *

Well what do you think. Now the main love story is about Sasuke/Sakura but there will subplot involving Ino/Sai and I'm thinking Naruto/Hinata. Also updates may be more farther apart with my classes but there will be updates so fear not.

Also I apologize for the length of the story it was a bit short

* * *

And now for my favorite part of writing

Follower Shout out:

Playmate11,

dianaloveanime

Favorite shootout:

dianaloveanime,

Kiyomi Inuzuka,

crazymel2008


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this is so late guys school been taking my time but thank to Scarlettfics my new beta I've brought you this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Asuma would live to see his baby

* * *

Side note : Gyōgi last name is Uda (you'll understand why I wrote this later in the story)

* * *

Dialog:

'asdfghjkl' inner thoughts

'asdfghjkl' thinking

"Asdfghjkl" voice on the phone

"asdfghjkl" talking

asdfghjkl text

* * *

Chapter 5

"It didn't mean anything to me anyway. It was just a fun fuck for me."

Sakura sighed as those words played over and over in her head. It has been a week since things went sour with her and Sasuke. The first few days Sasuke called and texted her constantly asking to see her, but then the text and calls stopped coming. She stared at her phone, her eyes shooting daggers straight at it. Sakura hated the fact that she was upset he had stopped. Deep down she missed the secret meetings, the hidden looks he'd send her that would make her knees go weak, and the way way he made her feel so alive.

"Sakura, come down here now young lady." Sakura heard her mother yell, she looked at her phone for a second longer, then ran down the stairs to the sitting room where she knew her mother and father would be. When she arrived, her mother was sitting perfectly in a chair next to her father. By looking at them Sakura couldn't help but think how perfect they were as a couple. But she knew otherwise, they were only together because they were told to be. An arranged marriage, to say the least, there was no love between the two just the need the to be superior in the eyes of their peers. They were the perfect couple physically, financially, and status wise and they expected her to be the exact same way. It was all that mattered anyway.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"Such an informal way to address your superior. Have your teachers taught you nothing? That grammar of yours needs to change immediately!" her father scolded her. Sakura looked down in embarrassment. Her head bowed in respect, but deep down she wanted to be shriveled into nothing, disappear from this hell.

"Forgive me father and mother, it will not happen again." Sakura responded. Her parents were always looking for mistakes, from the smallest thing like grammar to the large size of her forehead. They demanded that she be the pinnacle of good breeding. As the only child of the Harunos, she was destined to be her family's prodigy. However, a part of her wanted something else.

"Make sure that this doesn't happen again at the reception, Sakura." her mother stated sternly. "Which brings me to the reason your father and I called you down from your room. We will be going to a gala hosted by the Hyuga family at the end of this month. The Uda family will be there, as well as other high class families. You will be on your upmost behavior and you will not be a disappointment to us Sakura. You will dress with what we deem fit and wear your hair in a way that will not make you look like disgusting trash. Do we make ourselves clear? As our daughter, from such a high ranking family, you are no ordinary girl. I suggest you start acting like it."

"Yes mother, I understand perfectly." Sakura said robotically.

"Also Sakura" her father said "Wear some form of makeup when we go."

"Good, now go to your room and complete your homework." her mother said. Sakura bowed to her mother and father before walking up the stairs to her room.

When Sakura finally got to her room she let out a breathe that she didn't know she had been holding in the entire time. Her parents always had a way of making her feel inadequate, as if she was a stain on their expensive satin clothes they couldn't get rid of. Why couldn't they understand that they were tearing her apart, day by day? Will they be able to look at her with love and pride instead of disappointment?

Sakura sat on her bed and looked at her phone checking to see if she got any messages from a certain raven haired bad boy. She sighed when she saw that she hadn't gotten any. Her whole life all she'd ever wanted to do was make them proud of her just once. She finally got what she wanted when she and Gyōgi started dating, but instead of wanting her parent's approval, now all she wanted was a boy her parents would never approve of.

"It didn't mean anything to me anyway. It was just a fun fuck for me."

She hated herself for wanting this boy so badly, even after he had spoken such cruel words to her. Why did she want him so badly, even when she was finally free of him, the guilt that surrounded her when she was with him never dissipated. The excitement of rebellion, the desire that awoke inside her when she was with Sasuke. Sakura had alway felt drawn to him, ever since the first day they met.

Sakura fell to her bed and reached for the hole hidden in her mattress. She pulled out a small silver lighter with the initial S and U written on it. Sakura held the lighter in her hands as it brought back memories.

(Flashback)

She had just gotten her class schedule and wanted to compare it with her boyfriend's, Gyōgi. She couldn't be more excited for this year and even though her parent had sent her to with words of belittlement, she still had this feeling that this was the year of something big. Suddenly the sound of giggling caught her attention. She looked into the room where it came from and what she saw broke her heart. There was her boyfriend in the arms of a half naked Ami. Ami had her leg around Gyōgi waist and her lips were locked with the lips of her boyfriend. Sakura felt like she was going to vomit at the sight. Not being able to stand the sight she ran away from the door.

'Why did he do that to her? Did what they have mean nothing to him?' Sakura thought. Tears poured from her eyes as she walked through the halls of the abandoned school. Sakura couldn't believe what she saw. When she found an empty looking classroom, she went in and cried her eyes out. She didn't know how long she was crying when she heard someone clear their throat. She turned around and found herself looking at the shadow of a boy sitting on the teacher's desk smoking a cigarette.

"Um...sorry" she said trying to dry her eyes. "I thought I was alone."

"So did I until I wasn't" he said taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"You're not suppose to be smoking that in here." Sakura stated. The boy looked up at her and chuckled.

"And your not suppose to be here at all, but here you are" he mocked.

"Oh." Sakura said, the boy was right, she wasn't supposed to be here. She heard the boy chuckle.

"Don't be scared little kohitsuji, I won't tell." he stopped in the middle of his sentence and took another inhale of his cigarette "But, in exchange why don't you tell me what's got you down."

Sakura froze, she didn't understand why this strange boy was so curious. He didn't seem like the type to really care if a girl was crying. In fact he seemed more like the type to be the cause of a girl's crying. This boy, he gave out a vibe that both scared and yet drew her in. She couldn't help but feel the need to pour her heart out.

So she told him everything from her life, walking on eggshells with her parents to seeing her boyfriend have a hot makeout session with Ami. Not once during her rant did the boy speak, he just stared at her in a way she couldn't describe. By the end of the her tale she was drowned in tears.

"And now I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should break up with him or pretend like it never happened. I'm just so angry and confused. I mean, why would Gyōgi do this. I've been such a good girlfriend." Sakura said. Once her tears had cleared, she could finally see what was behind the dark silhouette. The outline of broad shoulders, an aristocratic chin and those eyes. Eyes that could see through your very soul.

Suddenly he began to move. Like a predator he began to approach her, she froze. Whether it was out of fear or fascination she didn't know.

"Why don't you get even kohitsuji?" step by step he got closer.

"Wha-What do you mean?" she asked. Her voice shook, stuttering the words from her mouth. Sakura was starting to get nervous as the looming figure came to a halt. He had a look in his eyes that both excited and scared Sakura. Frightened by his actions she closed her eyes in fear. A gush of wind grazed her cheeks, when she opened her eyes his arms were on either side, trapping her.

"I mean, since he took it upon himself to have a makeout session with someone who isn't his girlfriend why shouldn't you do the same?" he leaned forward and whispered this last part into her ear. "I for one would be all to happy to help you with this."

His hot breath sent chills down Sakura's spine. His voice was so alluring and dangerous. Every inch of her brain told her to run as fast as she could away from this boy. Yet, it was too tempting to accept the promises that lay underneath his pleasing words, her heart wanted nothing more than to pull this boy's lips to hers. The boy chuckled at her nervousness. He pulled out a silver lighter and lit it. It was a small flame and it flickered, alluring, trapping Sakura's gaze.

"Did you know everyone has a fire inside them kohitsuji. Some are big bright flames that burn with rebellious passion, while others are small barely even noticeable. Because of so many years of being suppressed. Yours kohitsuji has become so small and dimmed. But I can see that your flame wants to grow and thrive. I can help you with that kohitsuji if you let me."

"I-I don't even know your name. "

"It's Sasuke."

"Sasuke..." she whispered letting the words rolled off her tongue " my name is Sakura."

He chuckled, then looked at her with eyes so intense she felt captivated. "Well kohitsuji, what's your answer?"

Sakura didn't know what to say. His words awoke something up in her that she didn't know she had. He gave her the lighter and as she stared at the flame the image of Gyōgi with Ami appeared in her head. An anger bloomed inside her. Sakura needed to think for herself, for once in her life she needed to be something other than the good girl everyone wanted her to be.

"Show me what my fire should be."

Before she could do anything else the boy crashed his lips. His lips moved against her as her tongue slide into her mouth. It was as if every cell in her body had awoken. Waves of electricity shot throughout her body. Sakura never felt this before this growing heat inside her. This feeling was to new and foreign. It excited her but also it scared her. She pushed Sasuke away as she tried to catch her breathe.

"Sakura." he said his eyes had an animalistic look in it. The way he said her name made her want to go back to kissing him.

"I can't, this feeling it's too much." she said backing away. She needed to get away from here. She ran out the room all the while hearing Sasuke call out her name.

(End of Flashback)

Sakura gave a quiet laugh remembering how it wasn't till she was home that she realized the she had his lighter. Half of her had been distraught because she knew that she was going to have to return the lighter. But, this new other half that had been awakened was excited at the idea of seeing Sasuke and what could unfold. She had spent days avoiding the boy at all cost until she had gotten the courage to go back up to that classroom. She could remember how her legs shook at each step she took towards the room. She had a hope that Sasuke might not be there but the scent of a cigarette told her otherwise.

* * *

So there you have it my swagsuace readers chapter.

Hope you like it leave a review as a bday present to me since mine is 5 days away.

Review Shoutouts!

crazymel2008

Meemy-Chan

translation

Kohitsuji:Lamb


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is so late guys school been taking my time and now since I have a job I might be running a little late with updates but bare with me guys.**

 **sidenote: I change the summary a bit cause I thought that the old one didn't quite go well with the overall view that I'm heading for.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Itachi would still be alive**

* * *

 **Dialog:**

 _ **'asdfghjkl'**_ inner thoughts

 _'asdfghjkl'_ thinking

 **"Asdfghjkl"** voice on the phone

 **"** asdfghjkl **"** talking

 **asdfghjkl** text

* * *

" _I don't want to see your face let alone hear your voice. I'm going to do as you said I'm going to go off to my perfect little boyfriend and enjoy my perfect little life. Goodbye"_

he hated the sadness in her voice would echo in his ear when it was silent. He hated that every time he closed his eyes he could see the hurt that shown in those beautiful green emeralds. He hated the sick feeling he would get when he would call her and she would send him straight to voicemail. He hated the jealous rage that would dance inside him when he would see his Sakura in the arms of that bastard and not his. He hated how badly he was affected by everything.

Sasuke sat at his usual place in the abandon building smoking what seems like his 20th cigarette today. He needed to calm his nerves before he did something rash. It didn't take a genius to tell that Sasuke was in a pissed off mood today. His onyx eyes took on a more dark and dangerous tint, his usual messy hair was even messier than usual and, he was smoking way more cigarette than his usual 5 smokes a day. Sasuke was a mess and he knew it. The cause of his change was none other than the pink haired angel that has been avoiding him for a week.

"dammit why can't I get over her she nothing special just another stupid preppy girl" he said to noone. But Sasuke knew that it wasn't true. He knew that even though she appeared like the average well behaved good girl there was a fire inside of her ready to let loose. She had a flame that enthralled couldn't help but become captivated from the first moment he laid eyes on her.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

Sasuke hated the school and the people that that think that they're better than you, treacher's that act like they know you, and worst of all the students that go here. Self righteous preps that think that they're better than you ,stoned hippies that think that they're so unconforming ,girls that think they understand you, guys that fake being your friend they're all the same to him. The only reason why he was here was because this stupid school threatened to alert his parents if he didn't show up to homeroom today. Sasuke couldn't let his parents know he was here he just couldn't.

So here he was bored out of mind in a classroom with an annoying slut trying to ask him about his summer. God how he really needs a smoke right now this chicks screechy voice was really annoying.

"Sasuke-kun did you think of me Sasuke-kun well did you? I thought of you Sasuke-kun because that's what girlfriends do Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun are you even listen to me Sasuke-kun … Sasuke-kun…. Sasuke eeee" she whine until finally Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

"1) No I didn't think about you because I don't like you. 2)You are not my girlfriend because a) I'd rather die than date you and b) I don't like you. 3) Leave me the fuck alone cause and listen closely I DO NOT LIKE YOU WHAT SO EVER" he snapped at her. Much to his disbelief the annoying girl just giggled.

"oh Sasuke-kun you're soooo funny of course you like me, if you didn't then how come I'm your girlfriend silly" she said and then she dropped down into his lap. Sasuke looked at her in disgust _"what was this whore's name again kamin, kira, Kagami, Kamiko."_ Sasuke look up at the clock on the wall he realize that homeroom was almost over. _"Why am I ever caring she just another fangirl anyway. To hell with this I can't wait any longer I need a smoke now."_

Sasuke push that girl off his lap and she fell on her ass hard. He walk out the class ignoring the whining of the slut that remained on the floor. He started to make his way to the abandoned school building that stood hidden behind the school. When he got there he went to his usual place and pulled his pack of cigarette. After lighting it he took a long drag of it and the burning feeling relax him.

Sasuke hated cigarettes but these were the only things that kept him from losing himself in anger. His life was a hell hole and he needed something that sane. There was little good in his life, only darkness, thing only thing that allowed him from stepping into that darkness was a box of Seven Stars.

Sasuke took out his lighter again and stared at the small flame that the lighter created . He always found fire enticing every since he was small. He could remember his brother telling talking to him by the fireplace. "Sasuke" he said after staring into the flame for sometime "everyone has a fire inside them. Some are big bright flames that burn with rebellious passion, while others are small barely even noticeable. Because of so many years of being suppressed. Always remember what type of fire you are and never let that flame get controlled by anyone." Those were the last words he said to him before everything went to hell.

Sasuke was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice the sudden intrusion of a human. Sasuke looked up annoyed at the interruptions. What he saw threw him for a spin. The person who disturbed him was a girl with pink hair, for once Sasuke was speechless. Sasuke quickly got his senses back and clear his throat to get the girl attention. When the girl looked up to him Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat. Even though Sasuke could tell that she had been he could see that she was beautiful. Her skin look smooth and delicate like a porcelain doll. Her lips they looks so soft and inviting. Her eyes dear god her eye even though they were a little bloodshot Sasuke could still see that they were a beautiful emerald green so vibrant it was as if a flame was lighting them up.

"Um...sorry" she said trying to dry her eyes. "I thought I was alone."

"So did I until I wasn't" he said taking a long drag of his cigarette. Sasuke could feel ing his body relaxing, her voice it was so lovely and yet comforting.

"You're not suppose to be smoking that in here." Sakura stated Sasuke laugh at this. Normally he'd snapped at someone for saying that but her he found it amusing

"And your not suppose to be here at all, but here you are" he mocked.

"Oh." Sakura said she looked very ambarassass and scared. Sasuke chuckled she looked like a lost little lamb surrounded by a black forest. Sasuke found this oddly alluring and at that moment Sasuke knew he wanted to devour her.

"Don't be scared little kohitsuji, I won't tell." he stopped in the middle of his sentence and took another inhale of his cigarette "But, in exchange why don't you tell me what's got you down."

She froze, Sasuke could tell that the was confused. He couldn't blame her for being confused. Sasuke found himself surprised at his words also. He wasn't the type to really care if a girl was crying. In fact he was usually the cause of a girl's crying not that he'd cared. All those girls were the same to him, self absorbed and uninteresting. That didn't grab his attention like her. So when she told her story he actually listened. From her life of walking on eggshells with her parents to seeing her boyfriend have a makeout session with some girl. He didn't like the knowledge of her having a boyfriend and immediately develop a dislike for this Gyōgi guy. He was interrupted by his thoughts when the girl spoke again.

And now I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should break up with him or pretend like it never happened. I'm just so angry and confused. I mean, why would Gyōgi do this. I've been such a good girlfriend" ,The girl said. She had finished drying the last of her tears she look up at him. He could see her eye wide and a light pink spread across her cute face. The way she looked it had an innocence that woke something in him. Before he knew what he was doing he began to approach her. She froze like a small animal in fear Sasuke strangely found that it was turning him on.

"Why don't you get even kohitsuji?" step by step he got closer.

"Wha-What do you mean?" she asked. Her voice was small barely a whisper and it quivered in fear or maybe excitement. As Sasuke got closer he could she began to shake and she closed her eyes.

Sasuke smirked and thought _' she really is adorable like a small lamb.'_ As he drew closer to her Sasuke catch a whiff of a sweet smell coming from her. It took everything in him not the crash his lips into her. But instead he choose to tease her somemore.

"I mean, since he took it upon himself to have a makeout session with someone who isn't his girlfriend why shouldn't you do the same?" Sasuke leaned forward and whispered this into her ear. "I for one would be all to happy to help you with this."

He heard her gasp softly. He could tell she was scared but he could also tell that she wanted it as well. He pull out his most chastises lighter and ignited the flame. Her eyes focus almost hypnotically to the flame. He decide to ease her fears with words that were spoken to him.

"Did you know everyone has a fire inside them kohitsuji. Some are big bright flames that burn with rebellious passion, while others are small barely even noticeable. Because of so many years of being suppressed. Yours kohitsuji has become so small and dimmed. But I can see that your flame wants to grow and thrive. I can help you with that kohitsuji if you let me."

"I-I don't even know your name. " she spoke softly her eyes never leaving the flame

"It's Sasuke."

"Sasuke..." she whispered, Sasuke felt a wave of pleasure move over him as his name rolled off her tongue " my name is Sakura."

He chuckled _'figures, a delicate girl like her would have a name to match'_ he thought then he looked at her with eyes so intense she began to focus on him. "Well kohitsuji, what's your answer?"

He handed her his prize lighter and let her stare into the flame. Normally he won't let anyone hold his lighter but for some reason he was okay with her holding it. He watch her as she paused for a bit to think. Sasuke could see a struggle going on inside her as she stared at the small flame and for a moment he thought she was going to run away. But then her eyes met his and he could see that then her eyes took on a an even brighter more fierce tint. She leaned in closer almost as if to tell him a secret.

"Show me what my fire should be." she whispered almost seductively

Sasuke couldn't hold back anymore. He crushed his lips against her's and immediately he felt a warm feeling spread throughout his body. Sasuke didn't want to stop he couldn't if he wanted to. The feeling of her soft lips, the sweet taste of her mouth, the electric tingle that's up and down his body felt to great too amazing to stop.

But all too soon she pushed away from him. She looked at him as she tried to catch her breathe. Her lips her red, her eyes darken with lust, her hair was a mess,her breath was quick and shallow, and it took everything in Sasuke not to tear her clothes off and ravage her.

Sasuke wanted to tell her what he felt, how she made him feel but all he could said was "Sakura"

"I can't, this feeling...it's too much." she said backing away. Before Sasuke said anything she was gone. Sasuke tried calling her name but she never came back. He thought about running after her but a little voice in the back of his head screamed at him to stay. He moved to the window and sat down. When he reached for his lighter he realized that Sakura had it.

Sasuke smiled as he pulled out a different lighter and lit his cigarette. Sasuke hated to say this but he was strangely happy that she had it. Because if she had his lighter than that means that she'll come back to him and she does he planned on making her his. Sasuke looked out the window to see his pink lamb run out of the building. He chuckle seeing that she had a girls uniform that match the uniforms of the girls at his school.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this school year"

 _ **(End Of Flashback)**_

Sasuke blew out a puff of smoke and gritted his teeth. Sasuke hadn't realize it then but now he did. Sakura was his light the only thing that could pierce the darkness that surrounded him. Now that he knew that he knew he had to get her back. He took a puff of his cigarette and stare at his phone.

' _But how'_ he wondered _'I hurt her so badly and she hasn't been returning any of my calls'_

Suddenly his phone rang, when Sasuke check the call id it was a private number. Sasuke hoping it was Sakura answer immediately.

"Sakura thank god you answer I need to talk to you"

 **"Why little brother I didn't know you had a girlfriend when should I meet her"** the voice on the phone made Sasuke voice turn cold. He knew that voice anywhere it was the voice that belong to no other person.

"Itachi" Sasuke voice grew low and dark "how the hell did you get my number"

 **"Thats irrelevant Sasuke I came to ask you to do something very important-"**

"I don't give a damn how important it is" Sasuke said interrupting Itachi "I wouldn't do a damn thing for you"

The line quiet and for a second he thought Itachi had hung up until heard a dark and low chuckle that sounded almost sinister.

 **"Oh Sasuke alway quick to get angry. But you're right this is something that should be said in person so I'll be seeing you soon little brother and maybe when I do I'll be able to meet the lovely girlfriend of yours . What was her name Sakura right."** and before Sasuke could say anything Itachi hung up. Sasuke swore cause he knew that he could never talk to Sakura again not with out placing her in danger. Sasuke now knew he could never be able to escape the darkness that surrounds him.

* * *

So there you have it readers chapter 6 .

Hope you like it please leave a review

 **Review Shoutouts!**

Dieinhappiness

ElevatedJewel

Meemy-Chan

 **New following Shoutouts!**

Mahiwaga no Megumi

J. vox23

Death'sDarkestAngel

Scarlettfics

Dieinhappiness

 **New favorites Shoutouts!**

J. vox23

Dieinhappiness

Scarlettfics

my-cherry-sakura


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this is so late guys school and work has been taking up my time but thank to Scarlettfics my new beta I've brought you this way quicker than i would have without.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did NAruto and hinata would have gotten together so much sooner

* * *

Dialog:

' _ **asdfghjkl**_ ' inner thoughts

 _'asdfghjkl'_ thinking

" _ **Asdfghjkl**_ " voice on the phone

"asdfghjkl" talking

 **asdfghjkl** text

* * *

Flashback

He sat in the windowsill looking so deep in thought. The way the setting sun cast a glow around his silhouette made him looking so breathtaking and so very tempting. Sakura hated that her heart sped up a beat just by seeing him.

"I see you've returned to me Kohitsuji" He said taking a puff of his lit cigarette, then turned to look at me with eyes of a predator "Did you want to finish where we left off?"

Sakura blushed, she wouldn't lie and say that a piece of her wasn't hoping that they would continue what they had started. It had been the only thing that she could think of since then. This new feeling that Sasuke had unleashed craved for more and she was so tempted to appease it. But she couldn't, her fear kept her in check. They were like invisible chains that strapped around her mind in utter submission. She quickly looked away from him.

"I-I only came not came um-I-um... I mean." she looked up to see that Sasuke was heavily amuse by her nervousness. She turned her head away from him and stuck her hand out to reveal a lighter. The one she had taken by accident.

"Here's your lighter. Sorry I took it." Sakura muttered. She felt a pair of hands gently touch hers. The hand that held the lighter trembled slightly at the sensation. The familiar electric shock shot through her entire body. She looked up to see Sasuke closing her around the lighter.

"Hold on to it." Sasuke said. He gave her and expression she had never seen him use before. It was between a smile and a grin, but behind it all was a sadness she wasn't expecting.

"But, I thought it was important." Sakura said confused. She couldn't understand why he would give a complete stranger something so precious.

"It is, it was made specially for just me and I never let just anyone touch it let alone keep it for so long."

"But, then why would you all-" and before Sakura could finish Sasuke closed the distance between them and kissed her. Immediately her body went aflamed and the feeling inside her grew overpowering the voice in her head. She was so into the kiss that when he pulled away she didn't know what to do. She opened her eyes and saw that Sasuke was less than half an inch away from her face. Both of their breaths ragged, their lack of oxygen had left the breathless. Her heart tingled at the sensation of his lips against her, like a sweet tomato.

"I want you to hold onto it as a reminder that the flame inside you is amazing, never let anyone control it and never let anyone snuff it out. " he said, his voice was no higher than a whisper.

"Okay." was all she could say. Her heart beating rapidly as Sasuke stared deeply into her eyes. They looked like endless pool of darkness that Sakura knew if she wasn't careful she would get lost in them and would never find her way out.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Omg, I hate that we're going to another gala. Isn't it like the tenth one this year?" Ino groaned as she leaned against her locker. It wasn't easy being part of the high social class. Attending these events only meant one thing...future-husband hunt. Ino's parents were already searching for a possible candidate for their daughter. Ino was sure of it. "No offense Hinata, but most of your family's galas are a real snooze fest."

"I-I-I don't think it's that boring. What do you think Sakura….Sakura?" Hinata raised her hand to gently pat Sakura's shoulder. The sudden touch caused Sakura to jump slightly.

"Huh? Oh sorry, what were you saying?" Sakura's puzzled gaze landed on her friends.

"God Sakura, pay attention!" Ino said and then went back to discussing the trouble of preparing and attending a social gala.

Ino and Hinata were Sakura's closest friends. All three stood by their lockers discussing the upcoming gala hosted by the Hyuuga family. Sakura couldn't focus, all she could do is think of Sasuke. He was all she thought about, he was like a virus that had infected her very being, but she knew that she shouldn't think of him. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Ino was speaking to her again until she felt someone bruskly thump her forehead.

"Hey forehead! You're spacing out again." Ino said with a sigh.

"Sakura, is s-o-something bothering you? You can tell us if there is." Hinata said trying not to stutter. Sakura smiled at the concern that Hinata showed. Hinata was a kind and caring person completely different person from her family who were cold people, colder than her parents even. They kept hinata on such a tight leash that every time she spoke she would stutter out of fear of saying the wrong thing. It was as if Sakura was looking at her own future through Hinata's eyes. She knew that she was the same way, and if not yet then she would be. Her parents were suffocating her, controlling every single aspect of her life.

What was she supposed to do? It was a deadly card that had been dealt to her. Either she accepted her situation and remained a slave, one that was forced to uphold the family name. Or leave everything behind, create something of herself, be the person she always wanted to be. The answer wasn't as simple, she was afraid. She knew it...the thought of losing everything she knew...Fear was her greatest chain. If only Sasuke were with her, perhaps he could help her make the decision. She stopped herself, her and Sasuke were over, she knew that but, yet she didn't want to believe it. A small part of her wanted to hold onto the moments her and Sasuke shared, the feeling of freedom that blossomed when she was with him. For some reason he was so much more to her than a love partner. Did he think the same way?

Sakura stopped her introspection and returned her attention to Hinata.

"No, its nothing. Don't worry, I'm fine." she said placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder to reassure her. A smile adorning her delicate face...the same facade that she had learned to give everyone around her.

"Okay, if you're sure." Hinata replied. Deep inside she had a feeling something was wrong with Sakura. She could tell, she herself was dealing with the same demons.

"Yeah, she's fine hinata. You know how she is, all forehead no brain." ino said mockingly as she laughed at her own joke.

"Very funny pig. I've gotta go, I need to find Gyōgi so we can talk about coordinating your outfits for the gala." Sakura said.

"Must be nice to be in love with someone so young." Ino said.

Sakura giggled, but deep inside she felt that what she and Gyōgi had she couldn't call love, at least not anymore. After saying bye to her friends, Sakura went to go find her boyfriend.

 _'Love, that use to be something I could say me and Gyōgi had without a second thought. Now though those words sound so wrong to me.'_ While browsing the empty halls a certain raven haired boy popped into her head once again. She wondered why she hadn't heard from him lately. Sakura hated to admit it, but she was starting to get worried. She hadn't seen or heard from Sasuke in weeks and it was starting to affect her. No matter what she did her thoughts always found their way back to Sasuke.

As Sakura passed by an empty classroom a familiar giggle brought her out of her thoughts. Her blood ran cold as a moan soon followed after the giggle. She crept up to the classroom slowly, cautiously as if that something in the classroom was going to pop out and scare her. The moaning and giggling never stopped as she approached the supposedly empty classroom. When she slowly peeked into the classroom her eyes widened and her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. Deja vu is a cruel bitch.

There they were Gyōgi and Ami together half naked. Ami's leg wrapped tightly around Gyōgi's waist as her fingers tangled themselves in his hair. Her shirt was completely off, his lips tracing kisses up and down her neck. His calloused hand held her tightly as he pulled her body even closer to his. With every kiss they shared, with every moan given Sakura felt sicker and sicker. Part of her wanted to scream, another wanted to cry, and another part actually felt relieved. Relieved that Gyōgi did this, relieved that she can catch him in the act and bring their relationship to an end, and relieved that she doesn't have to constantly carry around this feeling of guilt. The feeling that she wasn't good enough for anyone, even him. He was a constant reminder that she would never be wanted as a woman...except for Sasuke. He made her feel truly desired in his arms, with his every touch he burned marks of pleasure and devotion into her skin. To him she would surrender body and soul. Suddenly Ami stopped moaning, pulling Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Gyōgi." Ami said while trying to catch her breath "Why do stay with her and yet you always find your way to me?" Her slender finger traced circles on his chest, her glance turned down avoiding to look at him in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" Gyōgi asked while placing kisses along Ami's shoulder.

"I mean why make love to me if you love her?" She said looking deeply into Gyōgi's eyes. Even from where Sakura stood she could see the fire in Ami's eyes as if it was a question Ami needed to reminded Sakura of herself when she was with Sasuke. Back when she was at that party, where her and Sasuke made love.

Gyōgi chuckled and grabbed a piece of Ami's purple hair. He looked at it lovingly and kissed it before turning back to gaze at Ami. Sakura couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Gyōgi never once did that to her. He never even told her that he liked the color of her pink hair when Sakura complained about how ugly the color was.

"The answer is simple Ami. I don't love Sakura never have, never will." he said it so calmly. Sakura felt tears began to run down her face. "You see, Sakura is like a expensive car, really pricey and having one makes you look good but easily discarded once there is no money to be gain from it. While Ami you're like a rare diamond, there is nothing better than a diamond, you just cannot be replaced and your value is unmeasurable."

"Then why stay with Sakura?" Ami asked. Sakura was all ears by then hoping that there was something, anything to make what he just said better.

"Like I said she makes me look good. Her father has a well established status in our society the only family to rank higher than them is the Hyuuga family. Being in a relationship with Sakura would boost my family's' wealth and status. But know this Ami, Sakura will never have my heart. The only person I would ever give that to is you my love." Gyōgi then leaned down and gave Ami a gentle yet passionate kiss full of love. Sakura couldn't watch any longer, tear rolling down her face as she slowly backed away from the door. So many emotions danced throughout her heart. Hurt, betrayal, sadness, relief, anger, happiness which one should she feel. She needed to talk to someone, anyone.

Then as if by a miracle her phone began to ring. Sakura looked at the caller ID only to see that it was her mother. Sakura didn't know what got over her but she answered the phone hoping to maybe get some form of love from her usually cold mother.

 **"Sakura Haruno where are you? You were expected to call with your outfit plans so that your father and I may decide whether or not it is deemed appropriate."** her mother's usual stern voice broke whatever dam that stood behind Sakura's eyes.

"Mom." Sakura voiced cracked as she spoke "I just caught Gyōgi cheating on me."

There was a long pause then Sakura heard her mother sigh **. "Get home as soon as you can you and I will discuss this in the privacy of our home." ** Sakura didn't get to respond before she hung up. Sakura stared at the phone for a few minutes before deciding to do as her mother said. As she walked to her car she was overjoyed that school was over and that no one was in the halls to see her crying like this.

When Sakura finally got home, she noticed her father's car wasn't in the driveway. When she entered the house she saw her mother sitting at the living room table. Her mother was drinking what appeared to be coffee as she stared off into nothing. Just the sight of her in that state made her look angelic, her mother looked made out of porcelain, she was so beautiful.

"Come sit Sakura dear." Sakura was taken aback, never has Sakura's mother ever called her dear before. She saw a tenderness that she had lacked and yearned for since she was a child. Compassion was foreign to Mebuki Haruno, Sakura was the primary witness of that fact. Sakura sat down across from her mother. It was quiet for a minute before her mom spoke.

"So tell me what happened?" she said. So Sakura did and by the end she was crying again.

"I don't know what to do mother. I know I can't stay with him that's for sure." she said drying up her tears. Sakura was sure of that, after seeing him cheat on her and tell Ami that he didn't love Sakura, she realized that they never had a future together,it was never going to work. Suddenly her mother slammed her cup down startling Sakura.

"You most certainly will continue dating Gyōgi!" her mother said with a stern look in her face. Sakura stared at her mother dumbfoundedly.

"Mother he cheated on me!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I know it hurts sweetie and I feel for you. I would never wish you to be in that kind of relationship, but it is for the best sweetie. The Uda family has a lot of wealth and connections, the gain is too large for you to throw it away because of a silly little affair."

"Silly little affair?! He told her that he didn't love me, but only the way I make him look!"

"I've heard your father tell his mistress that he distaste me but do you see me calling for a divorce? No, because the wealth and status would be too great of a loss."

"Mother, father has a mistress?" Sakura felt sick it was as if everything that it appeared to be is being burned away and become bad. Everything she grew up knowing to be right was blown away by the wind. No matter how her father treated her, she had always held him in a pedestal. She respected her father, everything he had done for her the good and the bad. But to think that he had another family?! What reality was she living?

"Yes actually he has another child by the woman he is seeing, but that is not the point my sweet Sakura." her mother said giving her a sweet loving smile and placing a hand on Sakura's arm. "The point is love has little to do with marriage. Marriage is nothing but a business contract between two people to gain something that they did not have before. Social status, connections, money, power, stability , all these thing are most important in marriage. The Uda family can provide all these things Sakura whether Gyōgi loves you or even likes you is irrelevant. As long as his family maintains their current wealth and status, he could cheat on you a million times over and it wouldn't matter. It is for the best Sakura, trust me."

Sakura didn't know where this anger came from, but before she could even stop herself she push herself away from her mother and glared at her.

"How dare you say that. How do you know what is the best for me? It is apparent that you don't even know what's best for yourself. Since when have you ever known what's been the best for me! All you care about is money and status!" Sakura yelled. It was as if all the anger and resentment came bubbling to the surface. The fear that she had for her mother disappeared and was replaced with disgust.

Her mother didn't look angry surprisingly. She remained calm as she got up and walked towards Sakura. Mebuki was used to Sakura's sudden outbursts of "freedom". She gave Sakura another one of those gentle smiles before Sakura felt a stinging pain on her cheek. Her mother had slapped her, but that was not most surprising thing to happen. Suddenly her mother pulled her into hug. Sakura stood frozen not sure what to do. Her mother had never hugged Sakura, not when she was sad, not when she was hurt and crying, never. The single thought that went through Sakura's head was ' so this is want a mother's hug feels like...it feels nice, really nice'

"Oh Sakura...my sweet innocent child." her mother's voice brought Sakura out of her thoughts "I know, because I have been through it all. I know this will surprise you but I didn't come from a wealthy family... My father left my mother before I was even born. My mother hated me, believing that it was my fault my father left, so what little money we had she refused to spend a dime on me, all of it went to her drinking. I wore old ratty clothes that I found off the street or clothes I stole from stores. My mother never fed me, I had to fend for myself, some nights I would go to bed hungry. I began to resent love. I vowed that when I was older I would never marry for love but money and stability. Eventually as I grew up I found a way out of that hellhole. I worked hard and got a masters degree at a prestigious college. I met your father and made him believe that I came from a wealthy family that had amazing connections. I tricked him into signing a prenup stating that if he left me I get everything he has. It wasn't till after the prenup was signed and we were married that he found out that I didn't come from a wealthy family. He wanted to leave me the second he found out but he knew that if he did he would have a cent to his name. So he stayed with me, hating me each and everyday. After a year of marriage we began to want a child to pass on our legacy and in the end of all the pain and suffering I had go through I had you. Sakura you've lived a very sheltered life and you can continue living this nice life if you keep dating Gyōgi. But if you marry for love you'll just end up poor and unhappy. Now do you understand dear? Think of this as a peace offering to your father. Your engagement will make him so happy, the gain to his power as a result of your marriage will bring him great joy. We can make things right. "

All Sakura could do was silently nod her head.

"Good now. How about you go up to your room and start deciding what you're going to wear for the gala?"

With that Sakura walked out the kitchen and up to her room. She sat on her bed and tried to digest the information that her mother presented to her. Her entire life was built on lies. Her mother wasn't who she said she was, her father had another family and didn't care for neither her nor her mother, and Gyōgi was only using her for her status. Sakura was confused, betrayed and hurt beyond thought. Sakura laid face down onto her bed and she did the only thing she could think of, she cried.

She didn't know how long she cried but when she was done she no longer felt sad just drained. Her soul had left her body, all that remained was an empty shell.

 _'Is this my life?'_ she thought _'living in a marriage without love, knowing that my husband resents me and is constantly cheating on me. Forcing my own child to do the same thing. Living an unhappy and unfulfilling life'_

Suddenly her hand brushed against something cold. Sakura looked at what her hand touched. It was the lighter Sasuke had given to her. She had completely forgotten about it. A gift from the boy who only wanted her _for sex._

 _"It is, it was made special for just me and I never let just anyone touch let alone keep it for so long"_ those words whispered inside Sakura's head making her confused.

 _'Why would he give such a special lighter if he was just using me for sex. This lighter looks really expensive'_ she thought _'no cheap lighter would have a such detailed engraving on it'_

She flipped the lid of the lighter and lite the small blue flame. As if by magic the flames began to soothed her.

 _"But if you marry for love you'll just end up poor and unhappy"_ Sakura thought what her mother had said.

 _'Maybe she's right'_ Sakura thought _'It's what my parents would expect of me'_

 _'I want you to hold onto it as a reminder that the flame inside you is amazing"_ Sasuke's voice began to ring in her head " _never let anyone control it and never let anyone snuff it out."_

Those words revived something that had begun to die in her. Sakura didn't know what it was but this feeling began to grow overshadowing the fear and submissiveness that had controlled her life.

"I don't want to live a life of money and unhappiness. I don't want to live a lie like you mother."she said as she stared at the flame "Today I choose for myself what I want. I will write my own future."

It was as if the chains of fear that kept her submissive broke and from now on Sakura would keep them off. She thrusted the lighter in her skirt pocket and stood, once she was out the door she knew where she was heading. Her body was acting on its own, she felt accelerated and free. She had to see him, it was now or never. Sasuke gave the lighter for a reason, and she was going to find out why.

Leaving everything behind she pazed out the door and onto her car, unbeknownst to her a pair of eyes were watching her departure.

* * *

So there you have it my oh so patient readers chapter 7.

Hope you like it please leave a review and also sorry again for making you wait.

Review Shoutouts!

Dieinhappiness

Smile (Guest)

Meemy-Chan

savemechocolate

New following Shoutouts!

SasuSakuLover203

Sakura Meiko Uchiha

BlueFiction36

percabeth8

janeyiah45

kiyazk

savemechocolate

Kaileena Sawada

.

Aly Elric

SilenceCast

Ruby-Ray

jssnlc

uchiha-twd

Sharky-Chan94

New favorites Shoutouts!

rrgray12

Sakura Meiko Uchiha

BlueFiction36

chellebabes

matanglahat

savemechocolate

SilenceCast

jssnlc

serenity96

rinnie21


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did i would show tenten's parents at least once.

* * *

it happened again guys another late chapter. i so so so sorry . i will not an excuse forgive me.

* * *

dialog:

'asdfghjkl' inner thoughts

'asdfghjkl' thinking

"asdfghjkl" voice on the phone

"asdfghjkl" talking

asdfghjkl text

* * *

Chapter 8: Goodbye

'It raining outside' sasuke thought as he stare blankly out the window of the abandon school. The rain pouring down around him created a melody, one of sadness and sorrow. The tragic melody of a failed past. Sasuke stared out to the distance, he hoped for something, anything to happen...but he didn't know what. His mind was clouded with emotions, when that happens he find comfort in the one thing that brought him some sort of closure. Cigarettes and empty packages littered the floor. The smell of cigarettes was stronger than usual. Sasuke was stressed out but his usual remedy was not helping.

Ring Ring

Yet again the ringing of his cell interrupted his grim thoughts. To add to his existing stress the call was from someone he did not wish to speak to at the moment, his brother Itachi. Since last week Itachi had been calling his cell non stop. Sending him text messages saying how it's rude to ignore his brother. Sasuke hated it and he hated itachi. He had thought that he had ran away from him, but obviously he had not. He's been on edge worrying that one of these days Itachi was going to show his face. He also feared that he would find out who Sakura was. The mere thought of the occurrence brought Sasuke chills.

Speaking of the pink haired beauty she just so happened to be another reason of Sasuke's stress. He so badly wanted to see her and tell her his true feeling, but he also wanted to stay away from her so that she can stay safe. Because he knew that if itachi was to find out about her, Sakura's life would be in danger. Sasuke knew that if anything were to happen to her he would not be forgive himself. Ever since his parents' accident and the moment Itachi changed, the Uchiha had not been the same. Sasuke needed to distance himself from any bonds...even those he had created with Sakura...Sasuke closed his eyes and took in the sound of the rain, the calming melody, yet raging with chaos mirrored the raging of his heart. For some he hoped for the rain to calm his nerves.

"Sasuke." he heard a familiar voice call out to him. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Sakura there looking so beautiful. It had been two weeks since he had last seen his cherry blossom and his heart skipped a beat.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, his face portraying a puzzled expression.

"I came to see you Sasuke..." she said as she advanced towards him. " In the two weeks we've been apart...I've been thinking non stop about you Sasuke and what you mean to me."

"Sakura." was all he was able to utter.

"Sasuke, I love you. I don't know when this happened, but frankly I don't care. I want to be with you and no one else. I don't care what my parents say or what people think of me. Tell me that you want me Sasuke." she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I do." he said pulling her into a kiss. He couldn't believe how things turned out. Just a moment ago he was wondering how his relationship with Sakura was going to turn out and now here she was confessing her love for him. He couldn't be more happy. Being here in her arms, he felt safe and he felt like he could do anything. He couldn't care less about itachi and the danger he could bring to Sakura. Sasuke knew he would be able to protect her.

"Well isn't that sweet? My little brother got a little girlfriend." That voice made Sasuke's body go cold, he looked up to see his brother Itachi by the doorway. Sasuke felt himself tighten his arms protectively around Sakura. He glared at itachi, but instead of cowering away like most would do Itachi just laughed.

"That is very cute, my brother thinks he's tough." Itachi chuckled. "But know your place Sasuke. I think it is time you should be reminded of that."

Sasuke didn't know what Itachi meant until he felt Sakura go limp in his arms. He looked down to soulless green eyes. Sasuke began to panic and he shook her as if trying to wake his love from her sleep. He suddenly felt his hands become soaking wet, when he looked down he saw that they were covered in blood. He looked at Sakura and saw that she had a fatal stab wound by her abdomen.

"Sakura!" he said as he felt her give out from under him. At that moment Sasuke's heart stopped and everything became a blur. The only thing he could make out was the faint sound of his brothers laughter.

Suddenly Sasuke jolted upward sweat cover his face and his breath was labored. He looked frantically around remembering Sakura and Itachi. When he saw that he was alone he looked at his hands expecting them to be covered in blood but he found them spotless.

"Thank god it was a dream, only a dream." Sasuke said breathlessly. He had never felt so helpless, the sight of Sakura dead in his arm scared him more then he would ever say. As Sasuke stared out the window as the rain came down even harder. He needed to relax, he pulled out a cigarette.

Ring...Ring...

Sasuke looked at his phone and unsurprisingly saw that it was his brother. The image of Sakura dead gaze flashed in mind and he felt compelled to answer.

"Itachi leave me alone I don't want anything to do with you or the family business. I'm happy where I am so stop calling." he said trying to sound annoyed, he placed the cigarette to his lip getting ready to light it. Sasuke then heard his brother chuckle eerily similar to the one in his dream.

 _ **"She's quite the beauty, Sasuke."** _ he heard itachi say. Sasuke felt himself freeze in place. The hand that held the cigarette trembled.

"What do you mean Itachi?" Sasuke knew exactly what he was talking about, what he couldn't figure out is how Itachi knew who Sakura was. Sasuke had made sure to avoid her at all cost. He didn't call her, he didn't text her, he didn't even pass her class like he uses to. He made sure that there would be no connection between them..no bonds. ' No he has to be talking about someone else.' Sasuke thought, he calmed his raging nerved and began to light his cigarette, then took a deep puff.

 _ **"Sakura Haruno, that's who I mean little brother. She's quite pretty I can't help but.."** _ Sasuke didn't hear anymore of what he was saying. The only thing that went through Sasuke's head was he the uncanny fact that Itachi knew about Sakura.

"Leave her alone!" was all Sasuke said. He knew he sounded weak, desperate even, but he didn't care. Itachi knew Sakura and if he wanted to he could put Sakura in grave danger.

 _ **"Oh Sasuke I wouldn't hurt her. Not unless you continue to disobey me and then i'll have to meet with her. I'm sure it would be fun."** _ the image of Sakura's blood soaking her clothes and dead eyes flashed before his eyes. "So what will it be little brother?"

Sasuke sighed in defeat, he knew what Itachi was capable of. Normally Sasuke wouldn't have really cared about any other girl but Sakura was different. She saw something in him that no one else did. Sakura scared him, the feelings that she created in him scared him. He was afraid of creating bonds that he will later have to break, and thanks to Itachi it was happening. Sasuke's need to protect her outweighed his own need to defy Itachi.

"What is it that you want me to do?" Sasuke asked.

 _ **"Simple little brother, I just want you to return to the uchiha compound and begin your training to inherit the family business."**_

 _ **"Hn. Fine." was all Sasuke could say.**_

"It's nice to see you so cooperative Sasuke. This is for your own good." his brother said in a sickening singsong-like tone "Oh and little brother, I also want you to sever all forms of communication with the lovely Haruno girl if not I might pay her a visit myself. Goodbye brother, I'll be seeing you before the week is over."

After that Itachi hung up. Sasuke just sat there utterly defeated. He knew it would be for the best, but he knew a life without Sakura was one he didn't want to bear. She was his light every time he saw her his world would brighten just a bit more. But now he could feel the darkness that he thought was slowly disappearing, creeping back engulfing him in, its vicious claws trapping him.

He hated how weak he was, that the only way to protect the girl he loved was to leave her. He could feel his heart breaking, knowing that he'll never see her sparkling emerald eyes, he'll never feel her soft pink hair, running his fingers through hers, how he'll never feel her smooth skin under his fingertips. Yeah he missed it all, every little thing. But what he'll miss most is when he would hold her in his arms and his body would fill to the brim with joy and love. Thinking about how he'll miss her, he'd give anything even his happiness just to see her one last time.

"Sasuke." he heard a soft voice call from the door. When he looked up he saw Sakura standing in the doorframe just like in his dream. The only difference was that her pearl colored hair was a mess, she looked like she had been crying and this Sakura was soaked head to toe, but even with her disheveled looked she still made Sasuke burst with joy.

"Is this another dream?" he said unintentionally as he got up and touched her face. Even though her skin was cold and wet it set his body aflame. He realized that it wasn't a dream and seeing her here safe and not in Itachi's sight filled Sasuke with such a relief and happiness that he kissed her without any thought.

Much to Sasuke's happiness, she started to respond with equal intensity. He could feel like this kiss was different there was no hesitation or fear from her. Like she was giving herself fully to him and he loved it. He wanted to stay in this moment forever. Suddenly Sakura pushed him away.

"How dare you?!" she said angrily "First you give me something you cherish telling me that you wouldn't let anyone but me hold it causing me to foolishly think I'm someone special to you, then when I ask what I am to you, you angrily tell me that I'm just a fun fuck. Then you start calling me constantly apologizing begging me to forgive you and when my feelings for you start to resurface, you stop all contact with me driving me crazy thinking that it was all a game to you, then out of hope or insanity, I have yet to decide, I go looking for you and when I find you the first thing you do is kiss me with such passion it takes my breathe away."

Tears started to stream down her face, her cheeks flushed with anger, but also with furious anger. Sasuke took a step to comfort her when she put her hand up to stop him.

"I don't want your comfort Sasuke..." she said "All I want is an honest and straightforward answer for once in my life. No lies, no tricks, just an answer. I'm done with my mother hiding secrets, I'm done with Gyogi hiding secrets, everyone around me lies to me and I deserve better, Sasuke! But most of all, I'm done with you hiding secrets. I'm falling for you and I'm not afraid to tell you that anymore, so please. All I want to know is, what am I to you? "

The look in her eyes was so fierce for a second Sasuke didn't know who he was looking at. She had changed so much since he had last seen her. That fire that he knew was inside of her was burning so brightly. He wished he had been there when it was first ignited and he hated that he'll never be able see it.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked at her and took a step forward. With each step he took the time to memorize every detail of her delicate, but now passionate face. She was everything he could ever want and hearing her say she was falling for him made his heart ache.

He chuckled and said "You're falling for me you say. You're so fucking annoying Sakura. You're so easy to manipulate, stop being so fun." Sakura's heart beat stopped for a moment, a cold wave ran through her entire being.

"W-what do you mean by that?" she said. Sasuke could see the panic in her eyes.

"I mean Sakura, this whole time I've been playing you. You were just something to keep me from being bored." Sasuke said trying to sound as cold as possible. He needed to make her hate him so when he left she'll get over him quicker. He needed her to hate him, despite the mere sight of him. Her hatred would make his departure much easier.

"B-B-but the lighter, you said it was special!" she stuttered as she pulled out his most cherished lighter.

"Haha that piece of shit! I tell every easy lay that story, so I can get into their panties quicker. I've got like 20 of those in my house." he lied, that lighter was the only one like that and knowing that Sakura had held onto it made his heart swell. Sasuke could see the tears forming in her eyes. Almost like crystal gems, waiting to be release, but Sakura was fighting it. She refused to believe that this was Sasuke. That this was the man that she had fallen in love with. He knew he was breaking her heart, but it was the only way to protect it. When she spoke she stared at him with such sad eyes Sasuke felt his heart shatter into dust.

"But my fire, you said it was beautiful..." she whispered. Sasuke was silent for a second. He despised himself for doing this to her. He wanted to stop right now and tell her the truth to tell her that she was his everything and that he had fallen for her as well. But he had to protect her from Itachi and her safety came before everything else.

"Oh that fire bull shit. You couldn't have possibly believed that, now could you Sa-ku-ra?" he laughed, but on the inside he was hurting. He cut the bond between them and before he spoke he took a quick sniff of her, memorizing her essence, before he said " Aww, so you really have. I tell that to every girl Sakura. There is nothing special about you, no fire that makes you special. You're just a normal, boring, loser pamper girl who should go run back to her little life, because that's all that you'll ever have. I could never fall for a girl like you Sakura."

With that said he backed away from the took in her face one last time. He hated that the image of her close to tears would be the last thing he saw before his departure, but it was for the best. He began to walk away, with each step his already broken heart ached with a pain he had never felt. Every cell in his body want nothing more then to turn around and embrace her but he knew if he did he would never leave her side. As Sasuke made it out the room he heard her hit the floor and began to cry.

"I was willing to give up everything to be with you! All those moments we spent together. For once in my life I felt alive..." he heard her whisper. Sasuke didn't know if that was true but he didn't want to take that chance. She meant everything to him and he would protect her with his life.

"Sasuke? Do you remember, the day we met?" Sakura began to tremble, she was scared. Terrified that at a moment like this Sasuke would leave her. However, Sasuke refused to give in. Without turning around to look at Sakura's shaken figure he answered,"I don't remember."

"...W-well, that's okay." she attempted to say jokingly, but failed. Sakura could not continue to hold more of her tears, her mouth quivered, wanting to scream at him with all her might. Sasuke began to worry, if he stayed any longer he would break. So he did what he thought was better, he took a step forward and began to walk away. In a quick second Sakura's voice stumped him in his place.

"STOP! SASUKE I PROMISE YOU, IF YOU STAY WITH ME I'LL MAKE YOU HAPPY. EVERYDAY TOGETHER WILL BE FUN. LIKE IT USED TO BE! Please...don't go. Sasuke, I really love you." Sakura didn't know just how badly sasuke wanted that. But, living a life with her in his arms, just the two of them, no boyfriends, no brothers, no family, just them. That would be a dream, a lost dream.

"You're really are annoying" Sakura's eyes widen with shock. Sasuke looked back at her and smirked before leaving the room for the last time. As he left he could hear the faint sound of rain mixed with the crying of his name come from his lost love. The witness of their bond had been the moon, and now she was the witness to their darkness. The glimmering of the moon remained intact as the rain poured on the broken couple.

* * *

wow what a chapter guys am i right? am i? please review and tell me.

review shout!

Meemy-Chan

ElevatedJewel

CherryxIcedxKisses

savemechocolate

Guest

love

Guest

Guest

Guest

Guest

favorite shoutout!

redrose1986

icerain456

basfan

follower shoutout!

redrose1986

ryurij03

Elirya25

3106

tdbrooks

TragedyDawl

Harikiya

keisa102091

anime4lifexo

.

icerain456

StephJoann

basfan

j'adore12

youjustme


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did i would show have lee's dad or mom be seen once

* * *

it happened again guys another late chapter well not late but i'm really pushing the envelope with this one. either way i so so sorry.

* * *

dialog:

 ** _'asdfghjkl'_** inner thoughts

 _'asdfghjkl'_ thinking

 **"asdfghjkl"** voice on the phone

"asdfghjkl" talking

 **asdfghjkl** text

* * *

Chapter 9

Sakura was broken. Her heart in pieces and her throat sore from screaming out the name of the man she had loved. Sakura had just confessed her love to Sasuke, willingly placed her heart in his hand. But instead of the happy ending she had hoped for Sasuke just said that she was annoying, turned his back on her and crushed her heart in the process. Now she sat in the middle of the floor of the place where her and Sasuke had shared so many secret rendezvous. The place where he would kiss her with such passion that she would be left breathless. The place where she felt safe in his arms, a place where she was truly happy. That place had existed until her eyes were forcefully opened.

"What I wouldn't give to go back to that time." she said to herself.

 _ **'Why would you want to you baka?'** _ her inner said

"Cause I was happy then. I want that happiness again, not this pain and confusion."

 ** _'You weren't happy, you were content. Content with your parents dictating your life, content with dating a guy who cheated on you constantly.'_**

"But that content I had was better than this pain, this suffer. I have nothing now. I lost the only boy I've ever really loved. I can't go back to my family not back to that house full of lies and deceit. My heart is in pieces, the only thing Sasuke left me was a cold heart. One that will despise him for the rest of my life."

 ** _'But don't you see this is what you've needed most. All your life you've had people dictate what you were going to do or say. Now would be your chance to decide what you want, now your chance to lead your life. It's now or never...'_**

At that moment Sakura realized that her inner self was right. Now was her chance to find the real Sakura. Sakura finally was free to be herself, to find her future. Unbeknownst to Sakura the rain cleared away and the sun began to shine through the window. That was the day that the withering flower learned to bloom through the adversaries.

(10 years later)

A young woman dressed in a doctor's coat walked swiftly down the extensive corridors of a hospital. She moved with precision, her hips swayed from left to right. Every step she took was strong and confident. Her body commanded the attention of everyone who she walked passed. As her waist long pink hair swished behind her as she walked quickly. Her vivid green eyes showed a look of pure concentration as she scanned the papers in her hands. Who is this woman who can stops people with a glance? Her name is Sakura haruno. She was no longer that confused girl who let others dictate how her life was going to be. She took her life in her hand 10 years ago and worked hard to become the woman she is today. A well respected doctor and surgeon at the konoha hospital.

"Ms. Haruno um... may I ask for a bit of help?" a voice called from behind her. She looked up to see Shizune, a fellow co-researcher and trusted friend of hers, struggling to hold onto a stack of papers that looked really close to falling over at any second. She looked at her flustered friend and Sakura couldn't help but laugh a bit. Sakura went to her friend to lessen some of the burden.

"No problem Shizune and what did I say about the Haruno thing?" She said getting half the stack of papers while making sure not to mix it with the pile she already had. "I told you that we're friends and that that you can call me Sakura. "

"Oh sorry Ms. Haruno, oh, I mean Sakura." Shizune said almost tripping.

Sakura smiled at her friend, "So, who are all these documents for?"

Shizune chuckled. "Who else but Lady Tsunade. These important documents in regards to future building innovations and some patient files. Some I believe have to do with some charity events coming up."

"There sure is a lot of them though." Sakura continued scrutinizing the large stack of papers.

"Well there wouldn't be these many, but a few of them if our lovely leader hadn't slacked off and avoided doing the paperwork at an appropriate time instead of getting drunk and gambling." Shizune said with a sigh. Sakura laughed knowing how true that was.

"I'm glad I ran into you shizune. I was going over the research on brain conditions particularly the one involving this mysterious patience X and patient Y. " Sakura said.

"Oh you have Sakura, that's fascinating what have you discovered?" Shizune said concentrating on not falling.

"Quite a bit actually." she said as they approached the place of their destination "I'll discuss it with you and Lady Tsunade when we get in the office."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's just hope she not pass out yet."

When the women arrived at the door Shizune went to open it. Instantly the smell of sake engulfed them. The room was dimly lit and empty bottles of sake littered the floor. And in the middle of the room was lady Tsunade head down snoring with a small pool of drool collecting on the side of her mouth. Sakura and Shizune sighed at the sight of their leader and respected sensei. Sakura hated to admit it, but her sensei, although a brilliant medical professional and probably the greatest in her field, was an extremely heavy drinker.

"Oh my not again." she said placing the documents down. "Sorry Sakura, but I think you'll have to wait to talk about your findings."

"It's fine Shizune, I'll put these document down here and go check up on some of my patients. Page me when everything is sorted later." Sakura said. When she knew that shizune had everything covered she left. After hours of doing check ups she felt her pager going off as she finished her last patient for the day. Happy to know that she'll finally have a chance to discuss her findings with her probably particularly sober sensei, Sakura hurriedly made her way to Tsunade's office. When she got there she could hear grumbling and whining. She entered to see Shizune holding 6 bottles of sake in her hand and Tsunade surrounded by paperwork.

"Oh good you're here Sakura, we were waiting for you." Shizune said smiling at her.

"I see you got our sensei to wake up from her little nap." she said chuckling.

Tsunade let out a low growl.

"Yes, she was quite cranky at first, but now she's calmed down." both girls laughed at that.

"Sakura, I swear to kami if you don't tell me about your finding I will murder both, you and Shizune here and now." Tsunade said with a dark and dangerous look on her face.

Sakura slightly frightened pulled her file out and handed it to Tsunade and she got out some of her notes and read them aloud. "Okay let's start with the case about 20 years ago. Our lab had received a patient who is to be address as patient x who has been suffering from a strange condition that causes his eyes to turn blood red. Also, blood work was done and he didn't shown any signs of disease in his blood."

Sakura looked up to see Shizune and Tsunade nodding along, so she continued. "After further research I fear that the cause of this malformation was caused by a neurological problem that stems from previous generations. This malformation is passed down to the younger generation and the brain deformity becomes more fatal. I'd like to examine the brain of patient X." there was a pregnant silence, Sakura inhaled and exhaled softly. "Lady Tsunade, I would like to request the patient's where-abouts. I need to know what this is."

"No! I'm sorry to say, but I can not do that Sakura." Tsunade said interrupting sakura. "Patient X came to me stating that he demanded the utmost secrecy about his condition. The fact that I'm letting you look at his file is a breech. If I called him in so you could examine his brain and he were to find out I could lose my medical license."

"But Lady Tsunade, you can't be serious! It could be life or death situation for this patient." Sakura bravely pushed forward. She couldn't let this go, the patient's condition was one of a kind, any research could be a medical breakthrough.

"As much as I believe you Sakura. I can't allow you to examine the brain of the patient and that's final. Do I make myself clear?" Tsunade stated bluntly. Sakura was silent for a moment. She was mad and confused, yes she knew that Tsunade had put her neck out letting Sakura read patient x's files, but now that she knew the problem, how could she not approve of her to examine further this enigma.

"Sakura, do I make myself clear?" Tsunade said sternly. Tsunade trusted Sakura, she knew how capable she was, but this case was a dangerous situation to get into. All she wanted was to protect Sakura from herself. Of the fear of what she might find if she looked. It was for her own good.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Sakura took in a sharp breath and slightly bowed. "If you can excuse me, I have a report to do for tomorrow." Sakura dashed towards the door when Tsunade called out to her. Her tone was much lighter and considerate.

"Wait, Sakura." Her words stumped Sakura in her spot.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" Tsunade pulled out a vanilla folder from her drawer and placed it in front of her.

"I would like you to take a look at this. It is not what you wanted, but I feel like you need to take your mind of the patient x case." Sakura walked back to the desk and took hold of the folder. With weary eyes she opened the folder to find a guest list, an organization list of different locations and much more. Sakura looked up and gave Tsunade a quizzical look.

"What is this?" She asked.

"I'm giving you a project. I along with our partner corporation are hosting a variety of charity events. However, since I have to travel outside the country I am leaving this to you." Tsunade placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I believe in you, Sakura. I know what you are capable of. This is your chance to show the world. You are my apprentice, a disciple of Senju."

"Thank you. I will not let you down Lady Tsunade." Sakura gave her shishou a warm smile. Patient x forgotten momentarily.

"Go on. Take the day off. You'll need energy to plan these charity events." Sakura nodded and proceeded to the door.

On her way to the parking lot Sakura began thinking, the charity events were bound to take a lot of time. All she wanted was to focus on the mysterious case of the patient.

On her drive to the park Sakura continued to analyze the situation. Perhaps it was better for her to turn down Tsunade shishou's project. She would have time to do more research on the case and possibly get in contact with some people to help her find who patient x is.

 _'ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!'_ Screamed her inner. Sakura almost swerved off the road.

"Shit! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sakura could not believe her inner's audacity.

 _'HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY THINK OF TURNING DOWN YOUR SHISHOU?! AFTER EVERYTHING SHE DID FOR US!'_

"...I-I thought-" her inner harshly interrupted.

 _'Well, you thought wrong!'_

"Let's have this conversation after i park okay. I can't drive safely with you yelling" she said pulling her car of into the parking lot of a nearby park. She gets out and goes for a light stroll to clear her head.

 _'I know we owe her alot but this case is really important'_

 ** _'More important than tsunade'_**

 _' well i wouldn't say that but'_ she was suddenly interrupted by the sound of crying. She looked to see that the source of this crying came from a little girl.

"Ow ow mommy i hurt my elbow" the small girl said. Sakura saw a older woman most likely the girl's mother rush over and crotch beside the girl.

"It's okay baby mommy her let me hug away the pain" the woman said embracing the small girl. Sakura felt her heart clench at the sight.

 _ **'Our mother never was there for us. She was more preoccupied with her own image to care about us. When we ran away tsunade took us in, she cared for us, she treated us like we were her own. So when she asks us to help us with something shouldn't we do it out of love for her'**_ her inner said softly.

"You're right she was the mother that we never had. The case can wait" sakura said finally turning away from the pair. Sakura began to walk back to her car when she felt something tap her shoulder.

"Sakura is that you? I can never forget that pink hair of yours."

She knew that voice it was a voice from her past. She turned around and was met with a pair of familiar eyes.

"Oh my god it's you." sakura said.

* * *

so here the new chapter 9 ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed it. who this mystery person that sakura ran into? who is this mysterious patient X? Why cant Lady tsunade let sakura see this person? please review and let me know what you think.

REVIEW SHOUTOUT!

Athena Minev

Callina

savemechocolate

Guest

FOLLOWER SHOUTOUT!

Studentnurse1122

halobutt

shadowxblossomx

NERDY ARIE

FAVORITE SHOUTOUT!

Ash2000

kool kat132

xxemoluverxx

NERDY ARIEL


	10. on hold

so i'm so sorry but until further notice i will be putting this story on a hold. i have been very busy this past month and the likelihood is that i'll be just as busy this month and the next i'll try to update as soon as possible thank you for your patients.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guess you miss me. I missed you guys this chapter took too long and i'm extremely sorry about the wait. I hit a writer's blocked, got a new job, i'm taking the sat, and just a bunch of more bullcrap but it's here. Also i'm responding to a certain review: yes this is a sasuke and sakura fic but after the timeskip they will not meet until in a later chapter which one idk but they will meet each other.

* * *

"Sir, I brought the yearly reports as well as the paperwork and contracts for the meeting , just like you asked." Sasuke looked up to see his secretary Naomi handing over the documents he had asked for. As her hand reached out to give him the reports her breasts rubbed against each other. Sasuke wasn't stupid, he knew what she was doing, showing him her attributes in hope of getting him aroused. However, too many things were stuck on his mind to think about such trivial things like Naomi's sex appeal.

"Thank You , you're dismissed for the day." Sasuke said, it didn't go unnoticed to him the disappointment in her eyes, this routine was getting tiresome. Soon he was going to have her fired. He had enough of the woman's constant hormonal stages on him.

But much to his dismay she didn't leave when he signaled her departure, instead she remained put.

"Is there anything else you need for me to do, anything at all? It doesn't matter what it is. I'm always ready to service you in any way possible ." she said leaning closer to him. Sasuke paid her no attention, he waved his hand in a dismissing motion, his gaze remained on the papers in front of him. "No, I'm good, you can leave now . I have a lot of work to do."

"Sasuke-kun, I've notice that you haven't had a woman in a long time. It must be so lonely." she purred, leaning so close that they were just a mere inch away. Soon after she whispered. "I could relieve you of this loneliness."

"And how do you plan to help relieve Mr. uchiha of his loneliness ?" As if Sasuke's day couldn't get anymore irritating, the root of all his misfortunes appeared.

"Itachi..." Sasuke said with a growl "What are you doing here?" Sasuke's voice contained a bit of resentment and anger to it. The fact that Itachi was butting his nose into his business infuriated him to no end.

Itachi chose to ignore Sasuke and focused on the secretary instead. "Now, you know that relationships are forbidden in my company."

Naomi was starting to sweat profoundly. She stuttered trying to think of a way to crawl out of the hole she just fell into. Sasuke couldn't help but watch the scene with a bit of pity. Itachi was like a vicious animal and every one who wasn't Sasuke was prey, ready to be torn apart.

Itachi got real close to Naomi. "But, even if I did allow such a thing in my company, do you really believe that I would let a low grade piece of trash like you near my little brother. Now leave my presence, leave this office, and leave my building you filthy whore."

With that the Naomi was dismissed. Naomi had tears streaming down her face and she was shaking with fear. Itachi turned his back to her and with a flick of his hand she ran out quickly. The moment she was gone Itachi's face took a complete 180 degree turn. All trace of anger and disturbance vanished.

Once gone, he groaned in annoyance and gathered the files for the meeting with the hospital. Why couldn't he find a decent secretary that wouldn't flirt with him? And to make matters worst, Itachi had to come into his office and rile everything up. Sasuke didn't need this kind of stress in his life.

"Sasuke, lately your secretaries have been atrocious. Why don't you let me pick the next one."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and proceed out his private office with his brother right behind him. As he walked through his department, the looks of some of the faces of his subordinates, he remembered when he first started working at the company and Itachi had hired a major of his underlings. They were cold hearted snakes who spied on him and reported all his doings to Itachi. It eventually got to out of hand when he would go to the restroom and 4 of his male employees followed him in. After that Sasuke had fired most of his employees. Now most of them he respected and in some cases he sees them as trusted friends much to his brother distaste.

"No brother, I'm completely capable of finding a new secretary without your help. Thank you though. Now, what brings you to my department?" Sasuke asked as they arrived to the elevator.

Itachi made a face, obviously he wanted to continue talking about Sasuke hiring process, but he decided to let it go for the time being. Much to Sasuke's joy and peace of mind.

"Well, I came by because I thought it would be nice for us to walk to the meeting with the hospital representatives. It makes quite a statement to the board members as well as the representatives when the current owner and the future owner enter the room together like a united force." Itachi said with a stern face. "I also wanted to take the time to discuss the upcoming meeting that is scheduled to take place in a month. How is your presentation coming along? It is extremely important that you impress the board members and the investors with the future plans for the expansion of the company."

"Yeah I know and yes Itachi, my presentation is almost complete." Sasuke said plainly. He was tired of having Itachi on his ass everyday, there wasn't a time when Itachi wouldn't be pressuring him about who he was allowed to see or talk to and specially what type of woman he was allowed to see.

"That's great to hear if anyone can do this presentation it's you Sasuke, but if you need any help at all feel free to come to me ok." Itachi said with a small smile.

"Ah. " Was all Sasuke said, the lack of response caused Itachi slight disappointment. As they approached the door to the meeting room Itachi's face hardened and his eyes became unreadable.

"Well, here we are. Sasuke remember that when we enter keep your head held high and the emotions in check. Show no weakness." he said dejectedly. Sasuke indirectly sighed. This was how his brother was most of the time. There would be times when he would revert back to his old self back before that event but soon after he would be back to his emotionless self. Having this Itachi around him made Sasuke feel extremely uncomfortable. Because this Itachi, Sasuke hated with every fiber in his body. This Itachi was the cause of Sasuke's darkness, the dark that loomed behind him every second of everyday.

Sasuke often wondered what his life would be like if his brother wasn't like he was. Would he have been with her? Pushing those thoughts away Sasuke erased his face of emotion and with Itachi in the lead they entered the meeting room. Entering the room he saw that most of the member were there. Standing near the table was lady Tsunade and her assistant Shizune. They are one of the most well-known medical professionals in their fields.

"Tsunade, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. " Itachi said as he reached out to shake her hand.

"Itachi it's nice to see you again, how have you been?" Tsunade asked.

"I've been well, but you would know how I've been better than anyone else." Itachi said with a small chuckle. Sasuke was confused at this exchange. As far as his knowledge this was the first time he and his brother had met Tsunade in person. When did Itachi have contact with Tsunade and why did they seem so familiar with each other?

"So I'm guessing this is your younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha correct?" Tsunade asked bringing Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"It is a pleasure to meet you lady Tsunade."

"Likewise Uchiha-san." Tsunade said. "I've been hoping to meet you for a long time now."

"It appears that all of our members are here so let's began the meeting, shall we?" Itachi said interrupting his and Tsunade's conversation. But when Sasuke examined the room he did see that everyone was there. Itachi sat at the head of the meeting table and Sasuke sat at his left. Tsunade sat at the other end with her assistant Shizune standing behind her. The meeting table was small fitting 4 other uchiha corp members.

"Now that everyone is here I have called a meeting to discuss a possible fundraising event involving Tsunade's new hospital studying and curing unexplained medical phenomenons as well as diseases. I brought Tsunade here today to explain. Tsunade if you will, please. " Itachi said indicating Tsunade to proceed with the entirety of the fundraising plans.

"Thank you Itachi, now if you gentlemen would turn your attention to the projection screen." Tsunade said as the 70 inch tv lit up, "It is important for you to know that there were only 404 kinds of diseases in the time of our ancestors, but today known diseases are listed in thousands in medical books. And most of them are created as modern diseases of human error by scientists of the world. Some have been cured and others are not life threatening then there are those that do not have cures and can killed a person within years, months even. Our medical center is dedicated to studying these medical mysteries intensely."

"That is fascinating to know Miss. Tsunade, but what does that have to do with us?" Sasuke looked to see who was the one to say that. He saw that it was one of his brothers lapdogs trying to get on his brother's good side what was his name Gyro, Ginji, something G.

" Well Mr. Gekko if you'll let Lady Tsunade finish her presentation your question will be answer, but if this presentation is to boring for you, you can leave and we can continue with this meeting without you present." Itachi spoke back. The man obviously embarrassed turned red and shrank into his seat. "Well now that that is settled please lady Tsunade continue."

Sasuke was shocked usually Itachi would agrees with those men but he seems oddly kind to Tsunade. Sasuke made a mental note to ask Itachi about that.

"Thank you Mr. Uchiha, now as I was going to say with proper funding from Uchiha Corp we could go deeper into some of our current researches and even afford to hire more capable researchers like myself and Shizune" said Tsunade "Therefore I was thinking about holding some form of charity event to not only raise a large quantity of money but spread awareness of our organization. Also for every cure and or medical breakthrough will be under a patent of Uchiha medical division bring in million if not billions of dollars. Our research could make Uchiha Corp one of the most famous names in the medical field."

"That is fascinating Tsunade and I think a fundraising event would be good for the company and this research facility would bring great amount of profit for my company. Is there any objections? " Itachi said. The room was silent, Sasuke rolled his eyes, no one would dare to go against his brother and Itachi knew that.

"Well if that's all I would like to appoint my most trusted apprentice to organizing this charity event." Tsunade said. This was surprising for this to be so important Sasuke had thought that Tsunade would

"Tsunade, I'm surprised I thought you would appoint Shizune to this task." Sasuke asked for such an important event Sasuke had assumed that Shizune, if not even Tsunade herself would take over this event.

"Shizune and I have important business in America to study a new procedure. But do not worry, because if Shizune is my right hand, this person is my left. I have every bit of faith in this person and I know that this person will bring this event to it's highest level of class and refinery. " Tsunade stated.

"Well if you have faith in this person so much then I trust your judgement, but I would like this person to check in with Sasuke on major decisions. If there is nothing left to discuss then this meeting is adjourned." Itachi said rising from his chair.

Sasuke was seriously confused as to why Itachi would appoint him to this task when Sasuke was busy working the expansion plans. He walked up to brother who appeared to be having a discussion with Tsunade. As Sasuke approached he overheard Itachi whisper, "That's not enough I need there to be further progression than that. " but before Sasuke could hear anymore they stopped immediately when they noticed Sasuke.

"We'll finish this discussion later." Itachi informed Tsunade who just nodded and exit the room with Shizune closely behind

"What were you discussing with lady Tsunade, Itachi?" Sasuke asked almost immediately after the door closed

"It is of none of your concern, Sasuke, also didn't I tell you when we are alone that you can call me onii san." Itachi said flicking Sasuke's forehead.

"I hate it when you do that." Sasuke said rubbing his forehead.

Itachi chuckled at his younger sibling. "Is there something else you need, younger brother?"

"Yeah, I was wondering why I was chosen to babysit one of Tsunade's lackies, when I'm busy working on the meeting with the investors." Sasuke questioned.

"Sasuke, you may not understand this but what Tsunade is working on is extremely important to me and so important that if this event doesn't succeed it can be more disastrous than just a failed program, so I refuse to leave this task with anyone that I don't trust and Sasuke you're the only person I can trust, understand?" Itachi said with a look so dead serious that all of Sasuke's questions were silenced and he just nodded.

"Great Tsunade has informed me that the person who is now in charge of this fundraiser is an apprentice of hers and that they are very professional as well as very loyal to Tsunade. Tsunade also told me that whoever this apprentice is will be incontact with you within the week."

* * *

Well here it is i know it's not that good but i'll try to make the next one better i promise.

So here are the shout out list it's a big one

review shout!

Savemechocolate

Guest

Meemy-Chan

Guest2

Guest3

Guest4

Guest5

Guest6

Guest7

Guest8

Guest9

favorite shoutout!

Nataliia Lagochine

Shezza123

Thenewmecaitlin

Badluckcat13

Ashleymariah93

L. Meira

Animegurl929

NanaELF

Follow shoutout!

Shezza123

Hellzeldagirl

Badluckcat13

Killmeangel24

Shiranai Atsune

Jessica Judith

Ashleymariah93

Mitzyspain

NanaELF

MyLittleHatter

SakuHimee


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys it's been awhile i know but here's the chapter you've been waiting for. I really hope you like it it's a birthday present for me and you. Enjoy

Disclaimer: i do not own any naruto characters if i did i would make jiryy and i would both share a birthday today

* * *

Chapter 11

(FLASHBACK)

A small girl sits in a corner, her eyes wide as she watches small children play together. Sakura really wanted to stay home and read her books but her parents forced her to go to this kid's birthday party. She at first was really excited going to her first party but when she got there kids started to stare at her.

"That girl's hair is weird, who has pink hair?" Sakura heard one girl say.

"I know and look at the size of her forehead." said another.

"What a freak." hearing these kids say such things made Sakura want to cry. She knew she shouldn't, for fear of her mother punishing her, but right now she didn't care. Burying her face into her lap she felt darkness wrap around her like a blanket as the whispers grew louder, Sakura could feel the tears swelling in her eyes.

"Hey, aren't you the one they keep teasing cause you got such a big forehead." Sakura heard a small voice say to her. Sakura looked up to see a pretty girl with golden blonde hair and the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen. The blonde haired girl stared at Sakura.

"Who are you?" Sakura said.

"Who, me, that's easy. My name is Ino Yamanaka. Who are you?" the girl asked.

"My name is Sakura", Sakura muttered still feeling uneasy around this girl. No one has ever actually talked for this long with her, well not without making fun of her hair and forehead in every other sentence.

"Huh, hello I can't hear you, let's try that again okay, who are you? "she asked. Sakura was getting irritated wouldn't this girl just leave her alone.

"My name is Sakura." she said raising her voice but not too loud trying not to draw extra unwanted attention.

"That's better, so this is the famous forehead huh?" the girl said poking that Sakura forehead, "Whoa! It is kind of big, so that's why you hide it behind you bangs."

Sakura knew it this girl was going to start picking on her. She readied herself for the taunting but instead felt Ino push her bangs out the way.

"That dumb" Ino said, "it just makes it worse. It just makes you look like a sheepdog."

Sakura was trying to hold in her tears but really the girls words were seriously getting to her.

"So your Sakura huh?" Sakura nodded at the girl, "Oh you know what I've got something special for you. Come to my house tomorrow okay."

(END FLASHBACK)

Sakura sighed as she walked into her small apartment. Tossing her keys onto a small table she fell onto her beat up red couch. Groaning at how lumpy the couch felt she wished she could afford a nicer one. Closing her eyes Sakura decided to ignore her lumpy couch and think about the events that had occurred today. Sakura explaining her findings, Tsunade pushing the fundraiser event onto her, running into that person.

Sakura thought she had closed and lock the door to her past. But seeing that person broke the lock causing memories to pour out. Memories of their first meeting, the fun they had together, the fighting. Sakura remembered how badly things went when they last saw each other. She always regretted the way they left things but she was too busy dealing with the pain of having her heart ripped out and tore to shreds.

She suddenly felt the urge to look back at the past. Going to her room, she went to the back of her closet and pulled out a box. Opening the box she pulled out a picture of them together. She smile as she looked how contrast her hair and eyes was from that person's. Her bubble pink her and emerald green next to their golden blonde and sky blue eyes. She at a table and Ino was draped over her arms wrapped around her neck. Sakura smiled at the picture of her best friend.

"Ino, you haven't changed a bit, but I guess now you went from high class socialite to middle class mom." Sakura said thinking about how she ran into Ino at the park. She also remembered her surprised when a small pale faced little boy with gray eyes and blonde her ran up to her long lost friend. Calling her mommy and telling her that it was time to go pick up his daddy. Ino made sure though before leaving that she gave Sakura her number.

The little boy was around the age of when Ino and Sakura first met. Sakura remember how she decided to go over Ino's house and her mother was all too happy to mingle with other socialite and when she got there Ino pulled her into her room, it was a large lavish room with many toys, expensive clothes and more. Once in there Ino gave her a beautiful silk red ribbon. Sakura remember how Ino had stood back to examine her work. Ino had looked pretty proud of herself when she had proclaimed, "There, see what an improvement, you look a lot better. You can keep the ribbon."

"Oh thanks but." I had said looking down at my feet

"What?" Ino had ask.

"What about my forehead?" I said trying to cover my forehead with my small hand

"Oh come on." Ino said, "I'm telling you. The more you try and hide it, the more you make a bigger deal out you make of it. Your face isn't even that bad, actually it's a pretty good face. You just gotta have more confidence."

"Confidence?" I had said to myself thinking the words over in my head. That was the day that Sakura not only got a very first friend but started taking her very first steps down the road to becoming more proud of who she was. Sakura sighed thinking back, she wondered when she had stopped that path and took a step back toward her changing herself for the approval of others. Then Sasuke came along and somehow gave her the necessary push she needed.

"Sasuke", she whispered. Sakura wasn't going to lie and say that Sasuke never cross her mind in these years but she always push his image away quickly. But, thinking of the past she couldn't help but wonder where he was right now. What was he doing for himself, maybe he settled down and has a family now. Or, could he be his same old self breaking girls' hearts. Entrancing girls with his onyx eyes filled with danger, lust, and a promise of something more.

'Have I ever crossed your mind Sasuke?' she thought as she pulled out the lighter that Sasuke had given to her. It's silver back still shined like it did back then. When she was younger she really wanted to toss it to get rid of the remainder of the man who tore her heart to shred. But she couldn't bring herself to toss it not matter how much she wanted to. She flicked the lighter and a flame came out of it entrance her with the flame.

Suddenly the ringing of her phone phone pulled her out of her trace. Realizing that she left it in the living room she raced back the to get it.

Reaching her phone just in time she answered in, "Haruno speaking, may I ask who this is?"

"Hello Sakura it's me Shizune, I was calling to see when you plan to schedule a meeting with our partner cooperation? Lady Tsunade and I are planning to leave the country within the next two weeks. We'd like to see all you have planned out before before we go." Shizune said through the phone.

"Do you and Lady Tsunade not trust me enough to complete the task without supervision?" Sakura said, still a little angered by the fact that she couldn't deal with the patient x case.

"No, of course not Sakura." Shizune responded quickly, "It's not that we don't trust you but this is your first time handling an event like this and it would give us a piece of mind knowing that some bumps in the road have been cleared before we left. You should know very well that my Lady and I believe in your skills and attention to detail. We just want to make sure everything goes smoothly for you, that is all."

Sakura immediately felt bad, sighing to herself she said, "I know Shizune, I'm sorry about lashing out at you I'm just a little on edge right now. I had been working really hard on the patient X case and all of a sudden I'm taken off of it and placed on fundraisers. Plus, I ran into someone from my past and everything is just getting to me."

"I understand, but Sakura, Tsunade and I both believe that this experience will help you grow as a person. The patient x case although extremely important, we had noticed that it was consuming you. You rarely did anything on your days off other than research patient X, you never hanged out with any friends or went on any dates. Frankly, you would go on research binges where you wouldn't sleep or eat for days. This charity event will be good for you trust us Sakura." Shizune gently said to her through the phone.

After a while more of talking Sakura and Shizune ended the call. Sakura feeling hungry she made her way into the kitchen and started fixing herself some food. Her stomach growled louder at the sight of food. She then realize that she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. Sighing she realized that Shizune was right, Sakura had been neglecting herself since starting the project. She can't even remember the last time she went on a date, not that she hadn't  
been asked before. Maybe it was time for her to take a break from patient x and focus on something else. Taking out the number, she left a message with the secretary telling her that she would like to schedule a meeting within the next few days.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it. Also i will no longer change the font for change in speech. Now shout out time!

Review Shoutout

Meemy-Chan

kacang atom

Nickynat

Guest

Pinkbubblegum

Guest

Favorite Shoutout

Sakuraflowerstar

Sanity Sins

Alive in Wonderland7

Follower shoutout

Lenaar

Lovesasusakuforever

Sanity Sins

kacang atom

Millie19

Nickynat

moonsdream10


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys it's been awhile i know but here's the chapter you've been waiting for. I really hope you like it it's a Christmas present for me and you. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters if i did i would make a character that look like santa

* * *

Chapter 11

Sasuke sat at one end of a large dining table with Itachi sitting at the other end. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of silver forks scraping against china occasion Sasuke would look up from his plate to look at Itachi who stared intently at him. They had been doing this since they had started eating. This was the common ritual of their table ever since their parents died and ever since she left them.

Suddenly the sound of a fork hitting the ground startled Sasuke from his thoughts. Looking up, he saw that Itachi was bent over his plate as his hand gripped his head. Quickly Sasuke got up from his spot and ran to his brother's side. As he approached him, he could hear Itachi groaning in pain.

Placing his hand on his shoulder Sasuke asked, "Brother are you okay? What is the matter?"Sasuke's voice came out as a stutter. He admitted, they had many problems but no matter what, he was going to worry about Itachi's well-being.

"Sasuke..." Itachi whispered.

"Yes, Itachi what is it? What's wrong?" he said leaning in closer to his brother. Itachi looked distraught, almost as if his soul had left his body. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Itachi reached out, flicking Sasuke's in the middle of his forehead. Sasuke jumped back in shock and glared at his brother who was smiling.

"Always so gullible Sasuke." Itachi said leaning back into his seat.

"You bastard! I thought something was really wrong with you." Sasuke said rubbing the spot on his forehead.

"Awww, was little Sasuke worried about me?" Itachi said in a demeaning voice, mocking Sasuke for his lack of perception. "Don't worry, the only time that I'll succumb to death is when you are fully prepared to lead our company." with a sigh Itachi continued,"Well now that the fun has passed, I have to get up early tomorrow for a meeting in another city so, I'll be heading to bed now. Goodnight Sasuke."

"Yeah, whatever, goodnight." Sasuke mumbled, when Itachi started to walk away Sasuke spoke again, "Itachi."

"Yes, Sasuke?" he said without turning around.

"Even though it's annoying as all hell, it's nice to see you laughing again. You… you don't do that as much since she left. " The last was a whisper, yet Itachi was able to hear every sounding word. Unwillingly, he flinched slightly.

"I see." was all Itachi said before leaving the room. Sasuke couldn't understand how he could be so strong. Yet, deep inside he knew it was all a facade. He was hurting so much from the loss, no matter how much Itachi wanted to hide it. Sasuke wished he new how to save his brother from the hurt. Sasuke left the dining room and made his way to his private study on the other side of the compound.

Walking through the hall, pictures of his ancestors lined the walls. As he walked a picture caught his attention. It was him when he was younger standing in between his mother and father while itachi told off to the right. He and his mother were the only ones smiling while his father and itachi had a stern look on their face. Even though the picture doesn't show it they were a happy family. His sweet mother showering him and his brother with an endless amount of of love while his father even though very serious took pride in Sasuke and Itachi. Those were happy days, that until they died in a plane crash leaving Itachi and him alone.

Thinking back then Itachi had been Sasuke's strength. Quickly taking over the family company while being the support Sasuke so badly craved. One day though, that woman came into their lives. She had been their light and then their darkness.

 **(FLASHBACK)**

It was cold today. The wind stung Sasuke's face as he and Itachi walked through the cemetery. He held tightly onto a bouquet of white lilies, as the pair walked in silence. When they approach their destination, Sasuke felt his heart tighten as he stood before it. His parents resting place. He wouldn't cry, not in front of Itachi and not in front of his parents.

Suddenly, he felt a hand being placed on his head, looking up he saw that his brother, Itachi, was smiling down at him. Immediately, Sasuke's heart loosened and a sense of ease washed over him. Smiling back at his brother, Sasuke gave Itachi a nod before facing back to the tombs. Itachi lit some incense as Sasuke placed the flowers on their grave. It was one of those moments in which neither brother said a word, but exchanged so much. Both kneel before the tombstones of their parents and began to pray silently.

'Dear mother and father, I miss you deeply. Please do not misunderstand, Itachi is an amazing caretaker and I am grateful to have him. He listens to my problems, takes time out of his busy schedule to help me with my school work when I need it, pushing away my sorrows but he is not you. He spends most of his time either taking care of me or running the company. I know it's taking a toll on him. He looks more tired and is eating less each day. I wish there was some way to take the burden off of him.' No sooner had he thought that did a large gust of wind rush past Sasuke, out of nowhere a bouquet of flowers appeared landing onto Itachi's lap.

"Don't let them go! Please hold onto those flowers," the voice pleaded. Both Itachi and Sasuke turned their heads to the direction of the voice. Immediately, Sasuke was taken aback by the woman walking towards them. She had long black hair the stop at her small waist. Her eyes were so dark that they almost looked black, yet they sparkled and held so much depth in them. Her face simple yet had a sort of beauty about it. Sasuke turned to his brother only to see that he was too stunned by the mysterious stranger.

"Oh thank you so much for catching those, that wind came out of nowhere. It was so strong that I couldn't even hold onto my flowers," the woman said as she approached the pair.

Snapping out of it Itachi said, "It is no problem Miss."

"Mimiko" the woman said sticking her hand out, "Mimiko Misaki."

End Of flashback

Sighing once more, Sasuke felt his heart grow heavy at that memory. If he had known the heartache that woman would cause he wouldn't have allowed Itachi to even see her. He would have pulled him far away from her and never let him even think about her. She broke him and now she's gone, leaving Sasuke to pick up the pieces.

Suddenly a sharp pain stabbed him in the back of his eye causing him to fall to his knees. It was a pain like no other, slowly engulfing his eyes. His vision blurred, but no sooner did the pain appear did it disappear. Sasuke was baffled, where did that pain come from it was like nothing he had ever felt.

'Maybe it's because of all the stress I've had on my plate' he thought, 'I think I'll take a day off after all this is over.I think I'll go to bed early.'

The Next Day

"Uchiha sama, these document need to be approved." said one of the workers.

"Understood leave them on my desk," Sasuke said, not looking up from his papers.

"Uchiha sama, have you signed off on the kyoto documents?" he quickly handed the file to the worker.

Once all of the workers were gone Sasuke laid his head on the desk and let out a long groan. He hadn't a had a moment to even breathe today and the pain from last night had returned to his eye. He needed to a break just a moment to to gather his thoughts.

"Um um Uchiha sama?" an intern peeked his head into Sasuke office, "I need to know when you would like to schedule a date for the meeting with the Tsunade's apprentice. She sent you an email. Also, they need you in the Public Relations department as soon as possible. "

"Understood, look into my schedule to see what days I have free." he said as he got up from his seat. Immediately the room around him began to spin rapidly as the pain in his eye grew. Sasuke fell to his knees and he released a yelp in pain. His head felt like it was going to explode at any second.

"Uchiha sama are you alright, I'll call an ambulance. " the intern shouted as he raced towards him then all there was was darkness.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it. Reminder I will no longer change the font for change in speech. I hope everyone has a happy holiday and a good new year *sigh* we all know this year has been very shitty so here is to hoping 2017 is slightly better. Now holiday shout out time!

 **Review Shoutout**

karlav22

Sasusakuluv

 **Favorite Shoutout**

karlav22

vkathryn95

jiada95

 **Follower shoutout**

supaajina

vkathryn95

jiada95

klover0502

Creampuffzzz


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone here's the new chapter and you didn't have to wait 3 months for this, hope you enjoy it.

Also i like to give a forgot shout out to Saya Raizen you were in the wrong section of my email and I didn't see it til after 12 had been posted. Sorry Saya Raizen i'll make sure that doesn't happen again.

Disclaimer: i do not own any characters of naruto if i did ….

* * *

 **Sakura for the first time in a long time felt relaxed. Today she didn't have to worry about getting up early, missing breakfast, arrive to work where her workload was a mile high, and then go home late eat whatever in her fridge go to bed and then repeat. Yes, that was what she did everyday after work. Today, all she had to worry about was enjoying her day off. Maybe a glass of wine with some cheese and crackers as a snack.**

Rrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggg

The sudden noise startled her, causing her to jump slightly. This could not possibly be the day in where she had to be bothered. Times like these made her question her choice of career. Always receiving calls from other doctors and nurses. However, no matter how much she whined about her job, she still enjoyed saving lives and helping others. It can be considered a sense of redemption for previous sins. Sakura remembered one past "mistake" in her life. It wasn't typical for her to reminisce, but when she did there was always a single person that popped up in her head.

She didn't dare speak of him. He was a part of her life that she left behind and was in no rush to see him again.

Rrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggg

Once again her phone rang. "I should probably answer that" Sakura thought. If the phone rings multiple time then it must truly be important.

'Oh no you don't! This is the first day off we had in months and you're about to throw it out the window!' her inner self snapped.

"How do you know that it's the hospital? It could be someone else." Sakura tried to reason with herself. Like that moment in where you try to find an excuse for your own demise and put it off as a courageous act of valor.

'Fine go ahead and dig your own grave.' How sarcastic really. Sakura picked up her phone and proceeded to answer the individual that dared to interrupt her day off.

"Hello, this is Sakura speaking."

"Umm hello it's Menma" answer one of the nurses spoke.

"Um hello nurse Menma is there something you need?"

"Unfortunately yes I do. I hate to do this considering this is your day off but we need you at the hospital."

Sitting up from her spot on the bed Sakura ask, "Where is lady Tsunade and Shizune?"

"Well something came up in America and they had to leave rather quickly. At first everything was fine, but then a large surge of patients came in and now we're swamped."

Sighing Sakura got out of her bed, "Understood, I'll be there in less than 45 minutes, please maintain everything for me until I get there as well as compile a list of high priority patient for me."

"Yes ma'am, thank you so much." after that Sakura hung up on him and begin to dress herself.

"Guess the cycle continues." she thought

'Told you not to answer that.' her inner spoke, "but did you listen? Noooo."

"Don't rub it in."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Sakura groaned for what felt like the hundredth time in the last two hours. Menma wasn't lying when he said that they were swamped. Patients ranging from simple headaches to open wound. One kid that came in who was vomiting his own blood. By the end of that visit she had to change into hospital scrubs cause her outfit was covered in it.

"What I wouldn't give to sit down for just a few moments," she thought leaning against a nearby wall. Out of nowhere chaos erupted from her left.

" Dr. Haruno, Dr. haruno!" a nurse came running up to her.

Straightening up Sakura asked, "What is causing all that noise, Nurse?"

"A very important person has arrived showing some illness. Apparently he had passed out at work and one of his subordinates immediately brought him here. He's been moved into one of our vacant rooms and he-"

"Wait, why has he been placed to a room so quickly. There are still so many people out in the waiting area who haven't been seen. Please tell me nurse that this man hasn't gotten a room simply because he is wealthy."

"Well, umm, yes doctor he is one of the higher ups with the uchiha corporation, but doctor he does show signs that did take priority over some of the other patients." the nurse said holding out the clipboard.

Grabbing the clipboard from the nurse, Sakura quickly skimmed over it. She saw that the patient had blacked out about an hour ago and had been admitted into the hospital 30 minutes ago. Since then, he had recovered and woken up, but his eyes were blood red, and blood work from the lab came back and didn't shown any signs of retinitis or damage to the optic nerve. Inflammation in these tissues of the eye could cause bleeding and possible loss of vision. Chills began to cover her entire body and she came to realization.

'These symptoms...' she thought, 'these are similar to patient X's file.'

"Alright I'll go see this patient, please make sure that other patient are well taken care of." Sakura said.

Wasting no time, Sakura searched for the room number in a haste, that she paid no attention to the name on the clipboard. Once she had found it, a sense of determination clouded her sense of judgement. She knew she shouldn't be focusing on patient X, but frankly she didn't care. This may be her only chance at blowing away the cloud of mystery that surrounds patient X. Ignoring the cries of the nurse, Sakura raced to room 7. When she arrived, she paused as she saw two large guards standing outside the door. They looked frozen in their position. The only thing moving was their eyes, that darted back and forth. When she approached the door their eyes zeroed in on her, following her every step.

When she was in front of the door, the guards didn't speak, but it was understood that they wouldn't let her in unless she was a personal staff member. Flashing them her badge, the guard wordlessly stepped aside and Sakura entered the room. Her heart pounded as she entered she realize that it was one of their larger rooms, usually reserve for long term patients but she guessed patient X should probably have more privacy considering his condition. The bed was surrounded by a blue tinted curtain. This allowed any personal check up on the patient to be done in privacy and if necessary an emergency surgery would be possible.

"Who's there?" a deep voice called from behind the curtain. A familiar feeling fell on her, but she didn't know what it was.

Choosing to ignore it she straighten herself. "Hello sir, my name is and I'll be your doctor today." As she spoke, Sakura proceeded to putting on her gloves.

"I don't care who you are." the voice snapped, "all I need from you are the discharge papers and to tell those guards outside to allow me to leave." said the patient stubbornly.

Sakura tried her best not to snap back at the guy, but he was really testing her patience, reaching for the curtain she said, "I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you leave until I can make sure you are not in any danger."

"Don't enter." he snapped. Sakura froze, she sighed to calm down her rising anger and let out a breath.

"But sir, from what your file says, it appears you may be suffering from some acute eye problems. We are looking at a possible corneal infection or retinal detachment. You cannot take this lightly."

"My stupid subordinates are just overreacting and I think you are too. " he said, "I'm fine, and the sooner I get back to my work the better it will be for me."

"Sir, I understand your work is important. Frankly, I can relate with you sir the workload can be a bit stressful, I've even considered changing my current career choice," she couldn't chuckle at how her morning started out relaxing, but was abruptly ruined by a single phone call.

She could hear him give a small chuckle, "Sounds like your fire is being dimmed."

Sakura nearly dropped her clipboard when he said that. An image of him immediately came into her head and the painful feeling that she had buried deep down began to resurface. Shaking those feelings away Sakura regained her composure, "This isn't about me though sir, but about you. Now, here it says that you blacked out. Is that correct?"

"That was nothing, just an intern overreacting. I was tired and hadn't eaten that morning," he interrupted.

"Please answer my question." Sakura was beginning to lose her patience. There was a line that should never be crossed between a patient and their doctor. This man was definitely getting closer to the line and if he didn't die from whatever disease he had, Sakura would make sure to kill him herself.

There was a pregnant pause before he answered. "Yes." Sakura relaxed slightly at his response. She was getting somewhere with the patient. That was a step forward.

"Is there anything I should know about your medical history? Since I'm not allowed to look at anything other than what was documented in this hospital."

"Look, doctor. I don't have time for this. Can't you understand I feel fine."

"Maybe so, but first I cannot know if that's the case if I can't examine you. Second your file said that your eye was blood red, that alone means I need to at least examine your vision and to make sure a blood vessel didn't rupture in your eye."

"Look doctor Haruno, I bet you're very busy and so am I. So here's what I'm going to do," suddenly something was thrown over the curtain, when she looked to see what it is he saw it was a checkbook, "write down how much it will take for you to discharge me from the hospital. "

"How dare you! I am a respectable doctor who values her work. For you to think that bribing me would work. That is disgusting! I can't be bought." Sakura could feel the rage bubbling inside her. One of the few thing she hated was when people disrespect her passion.

He scoffed again,"I use to think the way you do when I was younger, but now I know the truth. When you don't, you are powerless, meaning anyone can decide your future for you, know this Dr. anyone can be bought. The more money you have the more power you acquire, the more control you have. Money is what decides a person's loyalty and their future. So I'll say it again, how much would it cost for you to discharge me Dr. Haruno?"

The anger that she had been suppressing exploded in her. Wasting no time Sakura stomped to the curtain and threw it open. Right when she was about to let her anger let loose her mouth failed her. The door that held her past and her pain locked away broke open. He was there laying on the bed, a look of amazement was on this face. Even now looking at him, her heart felt like it was being held in a vice grip. The only word that could leave her mouth was, " Sasuke..."

* * *

Well here it i the chapter you've been waiting for please review and tell me what you think.

SHOUT OUT TIME !

 **REVIEW SHOUTOUT**

Guest ( thank you for your honest review)

Yamora Love n Friendship ( all will be revealed at a later time)

Sasusakuluv ( there you go)

1fan (there you go)

Jiada95 (thankyou)

Karlav22 (thank for the review Woot woot)

 **favorite shoutout!**

PretyPurpleNinja

Kiyomi Inuzuka

Beautifulxliesx

Maria Elizabeth402

SasuSaku246

 **Following Shoutout**

Azukina

Kiyomi Inuzuka

Karlav22

Beautifulxliesx

serena1691


	15. Chapter 15

So here you go guys the thing you've been waiting for. By the way sorry this took slightly longer to put out i had gotten the flu and couldn't work on this chapter but i hope you like it.

* * *

Sasuke's head felt like it would explode and his eye throbbed with an intense and unbearable pain. Deciding to open his eyes he was at first blinded by the change in light, but when his eyes adjusted he quickly realized that he wasn't in his office. He seemed to be in the hospital judging by the heart monitor beating next to him. Groaning, Sasuke moved to get up from his spot on the bed. Quickly the door to his room swung open and a man Sasuke didn't recognize peaked his head in.

"Uchiha san, it is a relief to see you up. I will send for a nurse to look you over."

"Who are you?" Sasuke barked as he glared at the rather tall man. His left eye, nose and mouth were covered leaving his right eyes visible. He also had silver hair that seem to stand on it's own.

"My name is Kakashi " he said straightening his posture more, " and your older brother Itachi Uchiha-sama, sent us to guard the door while he was away. "

"Us?" Sasuke grimaced.

"Yes, us, there is another guard station outside to keep vigilance, his name is Yamato. We are under strict orders not to allow anyone who isnt hospital personnel into your room."

"No need for that, I will be leaving after I am dressed." Sasuke said as he started to slide off the bed.

"I'm afraid I can not let you do that Uchiha-sama. Your brother has ordered us not to let you leave the room until the doctor in charge has personally discharged you himself."

"And what if I give you orders to release me at once?" Sasuke growled as he said that.

This for some reason amused the guard as he gave a slight chuckle before saying, "Unfortunately, Uchiha-san your brother ranks over you and therefore, making any of your demands futile. Now, my partner has already sent for a nurse and they should arriving shortly. Please wait here patiently until they arrive." Kakashi said before giving a slight bow and then closing the door.

Sasuke had hope that the nurse would discharge him, but when she did come after what felt like forever Sasuke was annoyed to be informed that she didn't have the authorization to discharge him. After checking his eyes and drawing some blood the nurse left to go get the doctor.

Sasuke groaned again as he fell back onto the hospital bed. All he wanted to do was get back to work, but leave it to Itachi to take control of everything and go to the extreme to do it. It was after she had left them when this behavior got to the point where Itachi did something so terrible that Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and tried to disappear.

"Who's there?" Sasuke yelled when he heard someone enter the room.

"Hello sir, my name is and I'll be your doctor today." As she spoke, a familiar heat started to grow inside him. This voice, it was gentle and reminded him of her, but he knew it couldn't be her. She was probably off married to some prick with cash, and that thought even though he knew that it was what he wanted, pissed him off. Shaking his head Sasuke needed to focus on the main objective.

"I don't care who you are." he snapped, "All I need from you are the discharge papers and to tell those guards outside to allow me to leave."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you leave until I can make sure you are not in any danger."

"Don't enter," he snapped when he notice her reaching for the curtain. He heard her release a sigh of frustration, he didn't care though, all he needed for her was to sign those discharge papers before Itachi came and he knew the if he showed his eye she would never discharge him.

"But sir," she said trying to stay calm but her voice told him that he was really annoying her. "from what your file says, it appears you may be suffering from some acute eye problems. We are looking at a possible corneal infection or retinal detachment. You cannot take this lightly."

"My stupid subordinates are just overreacting and I think you are too. " he said,he didn't want to admit that those problems did worry him a bit but right now he needed to leave this hospital. "I'm fine and the sooner I get back to my work the better it will be for me."

"Sir, I understand your work is important. Frankly, I can relate with you, the workload can be a bit stressful, I've even considered changing my current career choice," she chuckled and for some reason that made him laugh.

"Sounds like your fire is being dimmed." The room went silent for a bit once those words left his mouth. Sasuke didn't know where that came from. The last time he had say those words was when he was with Sakura. The image of her tear streaked face and broken hearted eyes from that night came into his mind.

"This isn't about me though sir, but about you. Now, here it says that you blacked out. Is that correct?" she said interrupting his thoughts.

"That was nothing, just an intern overreacting. I was tired and hadn't eaten that morning." he said cutting her off.

"Please answer my question." she snapped raising her voice a bit.

There was a pregnant pause before he answered. "Yes."

"Is there anything I should know about your medical history? Since I'm not allowed to look at anything other than what was documented in this hospital."

"Look, doctor. I don't have time for this. Can't you understand I feel fine."

"Maybe so, but first I cannot know if that's the case if I can't examine you. Second your file said that your eye was blood red, that alone means I need to at least examine your vision and to make sure a blood vessel didn't rupture in your eye."

"Look doctor Haruno, I bet you're very busy and so am I. So here's what I'm going to do," Sasuke took his checkbook out of his briefcase that was beside him and threw it over the curtain.

"This should speed things up."he thought.

"Write down how much it will take for you to discharge me from the hospital." Sasuke said as the checkbook landed haphazardly on Sakura's clipboard.

"How dare you!" she yelled surprising Sasuke, "I am a respectable doctor who values her work. For you to think that bribing me would work. That is disgusting! I can't be bought."

Sasuke scoffed at her innocence, this doctor reminded him of her, "I used to think the way you do when I was younger, but now I know the truth. When you don't, you are powerless, meaning anyone can decide your future for you, know this Dr., anyone can be bought. The more money you have the more power you acquire, the more control you have. Money is what decides a person's loyalty and their future. So I'll say it again, how much would it cost for you to discharge me Dr. Haruno?"

Before Sasuke knew what was happening the curtain was yanked opened. What he saw made his heart stop. There she was the only girl that made him feel something other than lust. The only girl he had been willing to give up his freedom for her safety.

For a while they were frozen neither finding the words to express the feeling they had at that moment. Sasuke took this time though to look at her. She looked even more beautiful than when they were younger. Her skin seemed softer, her lips fuller, her hair was longer and was a softer shade of pink. What he notice the most was her eyes. Back then they although beautiful were dull and lacked real purpose. But now their color was so such vivid shade of green. They were once filled with timidness and obedience now they shined with purpose. Seeing her like this made Sasuke's fill a sense a joy or even peace. Knowing that she had truly become a wonderful woman.

"Sasuke." she whispered his name and for that moment Sasuke's senses came back to him. Itachi, if he arrived and saw her here with him, would ruin her. Sasuke couldn't let that happen.

"Sakura, why are you here?" he said through the gritted teeth.

"Uh. Oh, right I'm your doctor so..."

"No, send me another doctor. " he demanded

"Excuse me?"

"I want another doctor. Who's the best doctor here?"

"When Tsunade and Shizune are gone, that title would fall onto me." she said holding her head high. "Don't think yourself so high and mighty. In this hospital, you are just another patient I have to take care of."

"I see." he said, a sense of joy filled his heart when she said that. Her attitude was completely different. She wasn't feeble with insecurities or the slightest bit scared. She was someone else, someone better.

"Good, because I'm not the same little girl you left on the floor, crying that night Sasuke." she said with ice in her voice. Those words stabbed him in the heart. Sasuke could never forget that night no matter how much he tried. The pain of hearing the woman who held his heart cry because of him shattered what little happiness he had. But even so that memory only strengthen his resolve to protect her from his misguided brother. She was who she needed to be and he couldn't let itachi destroy her.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I want a new doctor and I want one now."

"No." she she leaning forward. Her eyes burned deep green as if challenging him. Never in Sasuke's life did have ever felt such an urgent need to bring her lips to his. Remind her of the fierce flame that they once shared but he held himself back.

"Sakura, just discharge me."

"No Sasuke, I'm going to check your eye then I'm going to check your blood and do what ever else I deem fit and you are going to sit there and let me. Do you understand? " she said. Sasuke wasn't going to deny the fact that she turned him on like that. It took everything in him not to grab her and take her on this hospital bed.

"Fine." Sasuke said finally, "but make it quick, I have important things to do and need to leave quickly."

"I'm not surprised you were always one to leave quickly." Sasuke heard her say under her breath but choose to ignore her. The sooner this was over the sooner he could go back to pushing her away.

"So Sasuke, do you have a history of blacking out?" Sakura said looking at her clipboard

"Hn." he responded Sasuke didn't trust himself to say anything else

"Excuse me?" Sakura looked up at him with confusion.

"No."

"Better." she went back to looking at her clipboard, "Now can you give me a range of how much sleep you get in a night."

"About 2 to 3 hours a day I'd guess "

"Hmmm, that's nowhere near good a male around your age should be getting at least 7 hours."

Sasuke couldn't suppress the laughter that he had, "7 hours of pure uninterrupted sleep? That something I would love have that and well other things."

Sasuke regretted almost instantly when he said that. The air became increasingly thick with tension that Sasuke was overjoyed when Sakura ask another health question.

"How is your eating habits at home?"

"Decent I guess."

"Hmmm." was all she said before writing more stuff down wrote her chart

"Now I have some more questions and I need complete honesty." she pause and waiting till he nodded before continuing, "Does your family as far as you are aware have any illnesses involving the eyes such as strange discoloration?"

"I don't know, my brother would know the answers to this better than me."

"You have a brother?" Sakura asked looking up from her clipboard.

"Yeah." Sasuke winced realizing he said more than he should have. This check up was taking to long he needed to get her out of the room soon.

"Really can I have his contact information it would really help with learning what might have caused the discoloration of your eyes."

"No, absolutely not!" Sasuke practically yelled. No way in hell was he going to let her get in contact with Itachi.

"But this is a very important with this information image the break through I could make " she paused then quickly added, "… with improving your condition."

"No means no!" he yelled, "Fuck... guards! "

Immediately Kakashi came bursting in " Yes Uchiha-sama, is there something you or the doctor need?"

"No this doctor is annoying me. It appears that she is just an annoying fangirl. Please remove her from my presence at once and get me a doctor that has a brain."

"How dare you?!" he looked to sakura and saw her face was red with anger, "You despicable arrogant bastard! I am a professional."

Sasuke hated himself for doing this. He wanted to have her here longer, gazing into her deep green eyes, hearing her sweet voice say his name But this was reality and her safety was more important that his desire,"Kakashi remove her."

" Yes, Uchiha sama. Yamato please come in and escort her out of the room." Kakashi called out and immediately a man with brown spiky hair and smells of wood came in and grabbed hold of Sakura.

"Let go of me!" she demanded.

"Yamato," Kakashi said and Yamato wasted no time pulling Sakura from the room.

"No, let me go. Is this the man you've become? Getting these goons to remove me. Dammit Sasuke answer me!"

Sasuke didn't look at her, he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to let her go. What felt like forever Sakura was taken out of his room.

"Kakashi."

"Yes Uchiha-sama?"

"I know that you're in my brothers pockets, but is there anyway I could convince you to keep from telling my brother about that woman. "

There was a pause before the man spoke, "Is she important to you? "

Sasuke didn't say anything to him for fear of what will be Kakashi's response.

"Understood Uchiha-sama," Kakashi head to the door, "I will make sure that my subordinate understands this."

When Kakashi left Sasuke took a moment to breath again and think. Sakura his sweet Sakura was here in this hospital. When he left he had tried to keep track of her but she fell into the shadows at some point. He had given up seeing her but she had been so close to him without even him knowing it. Knowing that she is that close to him made him realize that at any point Itachi could run into her at some point.

As if by fate Sasuke's phone rang, "Hello?"

"Ahh Sasuke, I'm glad to hear your up I'll be there in less than 5 minutes. Has the hospital staff been treating you well?"

"Yes the staff have been attentive to my needs it is hands down the best service I've received in a while, well as good as staff of a hospital can offer." he turns his head to the door where he last saw the woman who still held his heart, "I haven't felt this good in a long time."

* * *

Well there you have it. This was a pretty big chapter even though nothing really big happened. Tell me what you think in the review section, also For my guest reviewers please leave a name so i can properly address you and give you a proper shout out. Now it's shout out time!

REVIEW SHOUTOUT

guest (Guest): thank for the crique yeah i did notice some grammar problems in the last chapter and i think my beta and i fixed all of them… i hope. Also she did say her name i think you might have accidently skimmed over it lol happens to the best of us.

Guest: i know it took a while but with this chapter and the last i hope that it worth it.

Guest:I know right :D

Karlav22: Lol i would never want to torture you but i try to get you the best chapters as quickly as possible and if you keep reviewing every chapter your wish may be granted ;)

Harleen perez: I would never leave you like that harleen. And I'll try to make them longer, is this a good amount?

Guest: i'm excited that you're excited

Sasusakulov: i'm very happy that you love my story

Kvhee: thanks for the compliment

favorite shoutout!

Bemine8

Petalos De Agua

Kvhee

Renuka10

Kiki721

Giada777

deadlykiss1995

Following Shoutout

RavenHunter97

Aya-Sama3000

Petalos De Agua

Exclair

SSTrans

Renuka10

Giada777


End file.
